Ultimate Deception
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia left her life at SVU behind and ended up marrying an Army Sergeant, she also has a four year old, her new life couldn't be better. But she quickly realizes her husbands not who she thought he was, she's on the run, only 1 person can save her,Elliot
1. Chapter 1

**When I get ticked off I tend to write, my brother who is moving in with his girlfriend and her kids now wants to take my dog with him, and my mother is letting him. So I'm pretty ticked off which is why I have came up with a new story, I'm on chapter 3 already…but don't worry I will still keep going with the others. **

**Summary****: After a difficult case Olivia and Elliot come together in the biggest way possible, but after an argument Olivia leaves the SVU and moves away from Manhattan. 5 years later she's happily married to an Army Sergeant and has a beautiful 4 year old daughter, but her new life is turned upside down when she realizes her husband isn't the amazing guy she thought he was, his past is much much deeper and darker than she could have ever imagined and now his real life threatens hers. She's on the run and the safest place she can think of for her and her daughter is the person who never wants to see her again.**

**This will be an E/O story…eventually.**

**Disclaimer****: I wish…**

**(Parts in italics are flashbacks, memories…I'll let ya know.) This chapter's really long, so it's in two parts, that I'll post together. **

**Chapter 1 (Part 1)**

_Elliot hadn't expected it to be Olivia when he had opened his door at 11.30 at night, but it had been her and she had thrown herself into his arms, crying, something he rarely saw her do. They had been working the rape of a 13 year old girl who, after learning that they couldn't prosecute her attacker, had killed herself._

_The case had gotten to both of them but Olivia had took it really hard, she had gotten close to the vic, told her that she would make it all better again, promised her they would get the guy and that he would be locked away. They had talked for ages, and he kept holding her whilst she cried, but somehow they had wound up kissing, then the next thing he knew he was on top of her and they were having sex in his bed._

_Olivia was now lying wrapped up in Elliot's arms, feeling safe, loved finally wanted by somebody. She felt like she could just stay there forever, but then he moved, and shuffled himself out of bed and began putting his clothes back on. "El, what is it?" She asked him._

_He just turned and looked at her. His face held a hundred emotions; confusion, shock, even anger. "This shouldn't have happened." He said._

_She looked at him for a second then just scoffed. "Unbelievable." She said climbing off the bed and beginning to put her own clothes back on. _

"_Liv…" Elliot began, seeing her anger. She just ignored him. He tried to grab her arm to get her attention but she moved it away from him and continued getting changed._

"_You don't have to tell me to get out, I'm going believe me…or would you just prefer me to go get changed out in the hall..?" She said bitterly._

"_Olivia…" He said getting frustrated._

"_You know what I thought you were different from the others, but you're just like them!" She yelled at him._

"_Same as who? What are you on about?" He said growing more frustrated._

"_The others..!" She yelled pulling her jeans up and fastening them. "All the other guys who just stick around long enough just to fuck me...tell me Elliot after sticking around for nine years was it worth it?" She said as she began searching for her shirt._

"_Don't you compare me to the rest of the dick heads you sleep with. It's not my fault you let yourself get used over and over." He said as he got right up in her face._

_She slapped him, harder than she had ever slapped anyone in her life. Whilst he was still registering it she pushed past him and picked up her shirt that was on the other side of the room practically. She had put it on and was heading for the bedroom door when he grabbed her arm._

_She fought and pulled against his grip but he pinned her against the wall. "Will you listen to me, let me explain." He shouted at her._

"_Get off of me..!" She yelled at him, ripping her arms free from his grasp and pushing him back. She ran out of the room, grabbing her boots and car keys before running out of his apartment. Elliot was quick on her heels but as she jumped in the lift the doors shut before he could stop them. He quickly took to the stairs, taking them two at a time._

_The moment the lift stopped Olivia ran out of it, she had put her boots on whilst the lift had been moving. She barged through the main doors of his building and ran down the steps, and onto, then across the street._

_She had just got her car door open when Elliot came running out after her, he just jumped off the top step. "Olivia wait..!" He yelled, waking up the whole neighborhood. She jumped in the car, slamming her door shut. She had never started a car up so fast in her life. Just as Elliot grabbed the handle she floored it. He had to jump back to stop her from running over his feet._

_She looked in her rear view mirror, just about able to see through her tear filled eyes. Elliot just stood there in the street watching as she drove away._

- - - - - - -

_**(5 years later, somewhere in Paterson)**_

Olivia opened her eyes, blinking away the memory that had turned into a dream that haunted her sleep. It was as clear as if it had happened yesterday, not 5 years ago. After that night she had, the next morning, gone to the SVU and handed in her resignation before anyone had even got there, then, with her car packed with all her things she left Manhattan.

"Mommy!"

She sat up quick as a little girl ran in and climbed on the bed then quickly scurried under the blankets. "What are we hiding from?" Olivia asked her as she covered her feet up that were still visible.

"Daddy he's turned into a monster!" She yelled from under blankets. She was muffled but Olivia could understand her. She looked back at the door as she heard heavy footsteps coming across the hall. Suddenly the doorway was filled by a tall, muscular, handsome man. "Where's Princess Mia gone?" He said in his best monsters voice.

"She went outside!" Mia yelled from under the blankets.

Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes at her daughter's innocence. "If the princess is gone, I'll have to get the queen…" He said looking at Olivia playfully.

"No, the queen has just woke up…" She protested as he began creeping towards her.

"Get mommy, get mommy!" Mia yelled popping up from under the blankets.

"You traitor..." Olivia joked with a now giggling Mia. "Get mommy daddy!" Mia yelled.

Doing as he was ordered he ran over to her. "Jim don't..!" Olivia yelled trying to sink back under the blankets, but he dove on the bed and was quickly straddling her, holding the blanket down so she couldn't cover her face with it. "Kiss mommy!" He yelled as he began kissing her over and over again.

Mia just bounced up and down on the bed laughing at the game. "Let me kiss her daddy." Mia said as she bounced down onto her knees. Jim sat up so Mia could kiss Olivia. "Good morning Mommy." She said after giving her a kiss.

"Good morning baby doll." She said back.

"My turn..." Jim said as he kissed Olivia again, she just laughed as his quick kisses tickled her.

"You call that a kiss." She said to him sarcastically.

He sat up so he could look at her and she could look at him. He had dark short hair and amazing dark eyes and gorgeous olive coloured skin. As he kissed her, she couldn't help but think about how much she loved him. She loved his kisses and the way they made her feel safe, loved. It had been his kisses that had made her say yes marrying him after only 8 weeks of knowing him…plus because she loved him and because she was also eight weeks pregnant.

"Can I go play with Jess in the garden?" Mia asked them, interrupting the kiss.

"Yes baby, just be careful." Olivia said looking at her with warning eyes.

"I will mommy." She said as she climbed over both of them and jumped off the bed. She went running across the hall shouting Jess, she may have been little for her four and a bit years but her lungs certainly weren't, Jess, their black Labrador began barking as she heard her best friend calling her name.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Jim said about Mia.

"Yea she is." Olivia said looking back at him.

"Let's make another one." Jim suggested as he worked his way under the blankets, throwing them back over him and Olivia like a tent.

"Jim she'll only be playing with the dog for about ten minutes until she realizes she wants breakfast making." Olivia said as Jim positioned himself on top of her.

"Then we better be quick." He said as he pushed the baggy shirt that she slept in up and placed kisses on her neck.

"Jim we haven't got time..." She said as he moved down and began kissing her stomach, the way he knew drove her and her body crazy and made her agree to anything. "Okay…" She said giving in.

She loved so many things about Jim, the way he laughed and the way he made her and Mia laugh. She loved the way he had gotten up every night, with or without her, after Mia had been born and she needed changing in the night. She loved the way he held her and made her feel safe, but she adored how great he made her feel when they made love.

Like now, he kissed her as he pushed into her one last time before they both reached their climax, after a minute to get their breaths back, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. "Love you." She told him.

"Love you more." He replied.

"Mommy it's breakfast time!" They both heard Mia shout up from downstairs.

They both just laughed. "At least she has good timing." Jim said. Olivia laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower." He told her.

"Well after I've put Mia's breakfast out, I might come join you." She told him with a sly smile.

"In that case make it a great big bowl of cereal and make her some toast and pop tarts too, so we can get back to work in the shower." Jim said suggestively.

"What do you mean get back to work?" She asked him as he threw the blankets back off them and sat up before he helped her to sit up too. "Working on a baby?" She asked him.

"No, retiling the shower cubicle…yes making a baby Livvie." He said, using his own name for her, she hated it but she would never tell him.

"You were being serious?" She asked him.

"Of course I was. Olivia I want six kids with you, if not more." He said.

"Ouch." She laughed.

"It'll be fun seeing you with a pregnant belly again and sexy as hell knowing I did it to you." He said as he began kissing her tummy. She just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Momma!" Mia said, standing in the doorway with Jess by her feet. "Can you pweas make me some breakfast?" She said holding her hands together like she was saying a prayer.

"Yes baby, if you go put some slippers on." She said, using the absence as a chance to put some underwear back on. As Mia ran off she sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the nearest thing, that just happened to be Jim's boxer shorts. She quickly put them on fixing her shirt back down.

Mia ran in and jumped up into her arms. Olivia caught her and gave her a big hug. "What cereal do you want?" She asked her as she carried her out of the room.

"Cheerio's" She shouted excitedly.

Jim watched as they both walked downstairs. Once they were out of sight he rolled over and picked up the phone then dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello." He heard.

"Mattie I hope you have good news for me. The operation was it successful" He asked.

"Yep we infiltrated the building and wiped em all out. I knew those people liked to reproduce but my god the place was littered with kids and screaming mothers asking us not to kill their children." Mattie said enthusiastically. "They then begged us not to do em…hilarious…" He said.

Jim just smiled and shook his head. "Yea well my sources have told me we got some more witnesses in hiding." He told Mattie.

"Great I was getting bored. Where are we going buddy?"

"To sunny Mexico my friend..." Jim said.

"So, are you coming along for this one?" Mattie asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jim said with a sickening smile…

**TBC**

**The next part will be straight up, please keep reading, it gets better…**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Thanks for reading on…**

**Disclaimer****: Nope not mine.**

**Chapter 1 (Part 2) **

_**(6 weeks later)**_

Mia was running around the house with Jess chasing her. "Is it time for Daddy to be home yet?" She asked Olivia for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"Soon baby." Olivia replied as she continued chopping vegetables.

Jim had left to go working away the same day they had planned to start trying for baby number two. She hated him working away, working for the armed forces meant he was out on the front line, she feared every time he went that he might not be coming back.

He had spoke to her on the phone saying how much he couldn't wait to start working on another baby as soon as he was home. Little did he know she had a surprise for him, their little romp under the blankets the day he had left had done the job, the two tests she had done this morning had both turned blue, positive.

"He's here, he's here." Mia shouted as she saw his car pull up into the driveway.

"Okay." Olivia said as she followed Mia who was already outside the front door.

Jim got out and picked Mia up and hugged her before carrying her back in the house. "Hey gorgeous." He said as he got to Olivia.

"Hey yourself." She said back to him.

"Daddy did you bring me a present?" Mia asked.

"Yes…" He said "…but I don't remember which pocket I put it in…" He joked.

"Daddy…" Mia said giggling.

"Here it is." He said as he pulled a small golden locket out of his pocket. "Here baby let me put it on you." He said.

Mia walked up to him and stood there as he fastened it around her neck. "Thank you Daddy. I'm gonna go show all my teddies…" She said as she ran off to her room.

"I got a surprise for you too." He said as he passed her a silver locket. She looked at it for a second but he quickly took it back and fastened hers around her neck too.

"Jim thank you it's beautiful." She said. "I got a surprise for you too." She said.

"Really what…?" He asked before being interrupted as the house phone rang, being right next to it he picked it up. "It's Mattie." He told Olivia as he walked out of the room.

She just nodded. She'd never liked Mattie, but he was Jim's best friend so she put up with him and his wandering eyes and hands. She walked into the kitchen and carried on chopping vegetables.

"Damn-it Mattie I thought you said the perimeter was clear." She looked up as she heard Jim shouting at Mattie down the phone. "If they saw what we did…" He said unaware she was listening.

She had never seen or heard him rattled like this so she went over to the other phone and picked it up, instantly hearing the conversation.

"How was I supposed to know they were watching us? If we had just slit their throats like you originally planned we would have been out of there." Mattie yelled at him.

"Don't you blame me! You wanted to do those bitches as much as I did." Jim said.

Olivia suddenly felt sick, she thought for a minute she must have been connected to the wrong conversation.

"What's the matter, you not getting enough from the lovely Olivia? You have to do someone else to be satisfied, is that it?" Mattie said.

"Fuck you Mattie" Jim said, suddenly sounding less agitated.

"No go fuck your wife James it might put you in a better mood and look don't worry about this, we'll fix it, you just go back to playing happy families." Mattie said.

"Oh I will. Livvie's got a casserole or something in the oven. I personally want to get something else in the oven, her oven, if you get me." Jim said.

Olivia heaved, suddenly throwing the phone away as she knew she'd been heard.

"What the fuck was that Jim?" Mattie yelled.

'I'll call you back." Jim said as he hung up. He began creeping towards the kitchen. He heard a pan clatter and he just knew that she had heard him. He walked in through the door, carefully looking around to see where she was, he couldn't see her anywhere.

He walked a little further inside the kitchen, she dove out from behind the door and tried to run past him but he caught her arm and shoved her into the worktop, picking her up and slamming her down on it. She cried out in pain as her back crunched on the solid marble worktop. "Jim don't." She yelled.

"Were you listening in to my call Livvie?" He asked her.

"No…" She lied.

"Yea you were." He said, suddenly he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She hit it hard before sliding down onto the floor. He went to kick her in the stomach but she protectively shielded it with her arms, thinking about the small life that had started growing in there.

He grabbed a handful off her long hair and pulled her up quickly back handing her. She yelped in pain. "Jim please stop!" She begged.

"You like what you heard, ha!" He screamed in her face.

"Jim stop please…" She cried.

He back handed her again, letting her crash to the floor this time. With one quick swish of his arm he wiped everything off the worktop, it all came crashing down on top of her, pots, pans, even knifes, luckily non of them did any damage.

She just lay on the floor holding her stomach. Jim reached down and rolled her onto her back then quickly climbed on top of her. "You think just because you're my wife you can listen into my calls, into things that don't have anything to do with you?" He yelled.

"Jim…" She whimpered.

"You know I could have given you everything Olivia, we could have been really happy, but I can't trust you with this, I'm sorry." He said, looking her up and down as she lay helplessly underneath him. "How's about one last quickie though, you always did like to do it in the kitchen." He said.

He tore her shirt. "Jim no…stop it!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Jim back handed her again, her face felt like it was ready to explode. "Daddy don't hurt mommy!" Mia cried as she ran into the room.

"Mia go to your room now!" He yelled at her.

"Stop hurting Mommy." She said reaching out and smacking him, he let go of his grasp on Olivia and shoved Mia hard. She fell back on the floor, hitting her head. Jess began barking and growling, she grabbed Jim's arm and bit down on it, hard. He yelled in pain.

Olivia was finally able to move and reach out, so she grabbed a pan and hit Jim on the head with it. After a couple of whacks he collapsed on top of her. She quickly pushed him off her and pulled herself up. She limped over to Mia and picked her up off the floor.

She stumbled over to the worktop and grabbed her car keys and purse before running out, Jess quickly followed behind them. Once outside she ran over to her SUV and opened the back door, Jess jumped in then she put Mia in and fixed her into her child seat. She stumbled round to the driver's side and climbed in. She put the keys in the ignition and started up the engine.

Jim's car was blocking hers in thought. With no other option she floored it on the gas, going forwards as much as she could before putting it into reverse and slamming back into his car, wreaking it but forcing it out of the way. Just as she put it back in drive there was a loud bang an the window next to her shattered as a bullet ripped through it, she looked up to see Jim running towards them pointing a gun.

She floored it again and was soon putting distance between her and Jim, who continued shooting. "Baby keep your head down." She yelled to Mia as she drove as fast as she could. She was soon tearing it down the street and away from the house and from Jim.

It suddenly occurred to her, she had no where to go, she had no family to turn to and she quickly realized that the only friends she had were Jims friends. She began to sob as she thought her only choice may be going back and begging Jim for forgiveness, or whoever it was that Jim had turned into.

She looked back at her crying daughter who was hugging Jess trying to bury herself into the dog as much as she could. Then it hit her, she would go to the only person she could, Mia's real father, Elliot. Even if he didn't want to see her she knew he would want to see the child he had fathered that she had never told him about and that she had let Jim think was his…

**TBC**

**So what do you think of the first part. Good or should I just scrap the idea. I know it's not your average Law and Order: SVU story but there you go, this is fanfiction anything can happen.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the reviews and all the alerts and stuff.**

**Well none of you said 'this is rubbish, stop now' so I will continue. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope not mine.**

**A/N****: I'm not great with geography and I did try looking up things like how long it would take to get from Paterson to Manhattan, but I'm also not very good with computers, so I couldn't find out. So if I make mistakes I do apologize and please excuse me.**

**Again this is a very long chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

After two hours of driving, Mia had decided she needed to pee, so Olivia had pulled over at the first gas station she could find and had asked for the key so she could use the bathroom. After having the sweaty, old, no toothed, gas attendant stare at her breasts for ten minutes she had finally talked him into lending her the key.

She took it and carried Mia over to the run down building that was the toilet block, while Jess sat guarding the car. She unlocked the door and walked in, the smell of pee was nauseating. "Baby can't you hold it in?" She asked Mia.

"No mommy I gotta go really bad…" Mia cried.

"Okay just don't touch anything." She said.

After kicking a few of the doors open to try and find a toilet that looked the cleanest she found one, right at the end. She didn't dare put Mia down until she had made a seat with the toilet roll. "It's a good job you've had all your shots." She said to Mia whilst she kept guard by the door.

"Mommy I can't go." Mia said as she just sat there.

"Why, you said you needed to go now go." She said looking at her little girl who looked so lost.

"I'm scared." Mia said.

"Of what…Look you'll be okay Mommy made the seat clean to sit on." She said crouching down so she was eye level with Mia.

"I'm scared of Daddy…why did he hurt you?" Mia asked.

Olivia just shook her head, she put her hands over her face not wanting to let Mia see her tears, but Mia pulled her hands away. "Are you scared too Mommy?" She asked in her tiny voice.

"Yea baby Mommy's scared." She said as she tucked her daughters long brown curly hair behind her little ears. She loved Mia more than anything in the world, she hadn't spent a day away from her since she had been born and she could spend all day long looking into her big chocolate coloured eyes. When she had been a little baby she had. "Come on baby hurry up and pee so we can go somewhere where we'll be safe." She said.

Mia just looked at her, looking so sad it broke Olivia's heart. Then she just nodded. Olivia stood up and turned around and kept check out of the door again. After Mia had finished she had tried to wash her hands only to have black gunk ooze from the taps, so she decided to use the baby wipes she had in the car.

As she walked back over to the attendant and handed him the keys she noticed someone looking at her car. Jess was sat in the driver's seat bearing her teeth and growling. Olivia walked over to the car. "Hey what do you think you're doing to my dog?" She said.

"Sorry mam I was just admiring your window." He said, then he noticed her bloodied and bruised face. "Jesus mam have you been in an accident?" He asked her, she was slightly calmed by his southern accent.

"Something like that…" She said as she began strapping Mia back into her car seat.

"Maybe you should let me drive you to the hospital. You should really get checked out, you look a mess." He said

"Gee thanks." She said as she waited for Jess to jump into the back with Mia before climbing in. The guy leant on her window frame and peered in. "You shouldn't be driving you could have a concussion" he said.

"I'm fine. I have to go." She said.

"You really should go to a hospital." He said.

"I'm sure there are hospitals in Manhattan." She said before turning the wheel and driving off.

The guy watched for a minute then pulled out his phone. "Jim, its Karl…" The guy said now talking in just a normal American accent.

"Have you seen her?" Jim asked.

"Yea you were right she's going back to Manhattan. You really did a number on her face." Karl said laughing.

"Just wait till you see what I do with the rest of her. If she thinks she can run away from me and take my kids she's got another thing coming." He said.

"Kids…?" Karl asked.

- - - - -

Jim was sat in his car, holding a pregnancy test that he had found in the bathroom and that told him Olivia was pregnant. "Yea the little bitch is pregnant and I want what's mine." He said.

"What you gonna do, lock her up in the basement till she has the baby?" Karl said laughing.

"It' an idea." He said. "Look I have to go. I have to go find my wife before she does anything stupid." Jim said. "Just follow her, don't get up close to her though or she'll see you." He warned Karl.

"This is what you get for marrying a cop, once a cop always a cop." He said.

"Yea well I'll remember that in the future." He said before hanging up. He put the test in the glove compartment, right next to a shiny handgun.

Mattie who was sat in the passenger's seat just smirked. "Is she going back to the cop?" He asked Jim.

"Probably." He said. "She hasn't got anyone else." He said matter-of-factly. Mattie just smirked again. Then he pulled out and drove off in the new car he had got, thanks to Olivia trashing the last one.

- - - - - - - -

Elliot was in the apartment he had called home ever since the split from Kathy. He was sat with his head buried in a sports magazine and had a cold beer resting on the arm of his couch. He'd just sat down after talking to the kids on the phone for two and half hours. Kathy had moved out of Queens and it meant he saw them all less and less but they talked everyday on the phone. What he was doing now, reading and drinking, was part of him usual routine at night.

He was quite comfy and getting into an article on Michael Jordan when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he just ignored it, 'it was probably someone at the wrong apartment anyway' he thought, but the knocking continued even harder.

He reluctantly got up, throwing his magazine down and moving his beer onto the coffee table. He walked over to the door, ready to yell at whoever was interrupting his night. He opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole. His heart felt like it had fell out of his butt, when he saw Olivia standing there looking at him, a little girl in her arms, sleeping with her head resting on Olivia's shoulder.

He looked down and saw a black dog sitting at her feet. He just looked back at Olivia, he wasn't sure if he was asleep and dreaming this, finally beginning to register it he noticed her bruised face and torn clothes.

"Can we come in..?" She asked him.

He just stepped back and she walked in and he watched as the dog trotted in after her. He shut the door and looked at her as she stopped in the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

As he stood closer to her though, he could see the extent of the damage to her face. "Shit…look give her to me, I'll go put her in my bed." He said putting his arms out to take Mia.

Olivia hesitantly handed the little girl over to him. He then carried her into his room. He placed her down on the bed and put a blanket over her. He noticed how much she looked like Olivia. He guessed there was a good reason for it. He turned around and watched as the dog ran over to the bed and jumped up on it before lying down next to the little girl, watching Elliot closely.

Elliot just backed out of the room. When he returned to the living room, Olivia was sat on the couch with her face buried in her hands. He walked over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit then he opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen bag of vegetables before walking over to Olivia.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of her, as he sat down she looked up at him. Her face was stained from the tears, he could see her nose had been bleeding and her lip was cut, her cheek was red going purple and there was a nasty gash on her forehead too.

"What happened?" He asked her as he placed the frozen vegetables gently on her face, holding it with one hand and holding the other side of her face with his other.

It was like her body had never forgotten his touch, it felt like how it used to when he touched her, just better.

"I walked into a door." She joked.

He just looked at her. He didn't bother giving her a reply. He didn't understand how she could never speak to him in five years then turn up at his door suddenly one night obviously needing his help.

"You don't have to tell me what happened but for the sake of that little girl in there I hope you're not planning on going back to the jerk that did this to you." He said knowingly.

She just pulled away from him, she hated that he always had to be right. He gently pulled her back and held the bag on her face again. "I need to take the swelling down, before I can clean you up." He said matter-of-factly.

She couldn't miss the tone in his voice when he spoke to her. It was full of hurt and anger towards her. "I'm sorry El." She said.

He looked at her. No one had called him El in five years. "For what Liv?" He said saying the name he had missed saying more than anything in the world.

"For what happened…" She said.

"Oh you mean for leaving me, again I might mention, without so much as a goodbye El, have a nice life. You really think I didn't even deserve that much?" He asked bitterly.

"I wanted to…it was just too complicated." She said to him.

"Everything between us is complicated." He argued.

She just looked at him she didn't know what to say. "I know you hate me El but I need your help." She said.

"I don't hate you and that's what pisses me off the most." He said laughing at himself. "So are you gonna tell me what prick thought he could do this to you?" He said as he took the frozen vegetables off her face and grabbed some cotton and some cleaning solution for her cuts.

She bit the inside of her lip, as sore as it was, she was trying to hold the tears back but all she could think about was how stupid she had been to fall for Jim, but she just couldn't stop thinking about how good the last five years with him had been. She felt like someone had replaced him with another Jim and the one she loved was hidden somewhere.

"I was really really happy." She said.

Elliot was about to dab the cotton on the cut on her forehead, but seeing the heartbroken look on her face he stopped. She looked ready to burst into tears, so he did the thing he'd wanted to do everyday for the last five years, he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her and held her. She burst into tears and held him back. He just held her tighter and let her cry on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

- - - - - -

After he had cleaned her cuts up a bit, he had poured her a nice hot bath. Whilst she was soaking in it he went and stood in his bedroom doorway and just looked at the little girl that lay in the bed, she was tiny, a complete miniature version of Olivia. He wondered what her name was, he had yet to ask Olivia, but he had loads of things he needed to ask her, so that was just added to the list.

He hadn't heard her come out of the bathroom he just heard her speak from behind him. "Is she okay?" She asked him, startling him.

He spun around to face her. "What…I...err, yea she's still sleeping". He said stuttering as he saw her wearing a pair of his shorts and a shirt, that he had leant her.

Olivia smiled at him then looked in to check Mia was okay. Jess began wagging her tail lightly as she saw Olivia. "What's her name?" Elliot asked.

"Who the dog or my daughter?" She said.

"Both." He replied

"Well the dog is called Jess and my daughters name is Amelia, but everyone calls her Mia." She told him.

"How old is she…Mia I mean?" He said smiling.

"She's four, they both are actually. We wanted Mia to be able to grow up with someone so we got Jess a week after Mia was born." She told him before walking back to the couch, Elliot quickly followed her.

"So where have you been all these years?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Paterson." She told him. "Huge five bed roomed manor on Daffodil close." She told him, remembering how pretty she had thought the street name was. It was one of the reasons why she had begged Jim to buy the house. He'd accepted once he saw the huge back garden where he had said he wanted to teach the children how to play football.

"What's his name?" Elliot asked as he picked her hand up and admired the huge diamond rings on her finger.

"Jim." She said.

"I always had you down as more of a Bill woman." He said, meaning she would go for a guy named Bill.

"His name was James." She said.

"So I guess you're not Olivia Benson anymore..?" He questioned.

"Mrs. Olivia Parker." She told him, smiling at the times when she had liked being known by that name.

"What's happened Liv?" He asked her, his voice now full of concern for her.

"Jim was…told me he was an Army sergeant, so he used to be away all the time. When he was back he'd have guys from his watch around and they would all talk about the places they had been too, the horrible things they had seen and all the people who they had saved. I though he was a hero…" She said. "…but then last night he came home from another trip and the phone rang it was his friend Mattie, one his guys." She told Elliot.

"I went back to cooking dinner but then I heard him yelling and screaming at Mattie down the phone, he never yells or screams. So I picked up the other phone to hear what they were saying, I wanted to know what had happened to have him so wound up…" She said, suddenly choking on her words as tears filled her eyes.

"…They were fighting because someone had seen them go into a building and rape and murder people…" She said. "…I had no idea what to do. I was nearly sick and he heard me on the phone. The next thing I know he's slamming me into walls and beating me to a pulp in the kitchen." She said. "He was gonna kill me Elliot, because I know about him, because I know who he really is now."

Elliot just put his hand on her leg. "Liv you can stay here as long as you need." He told her.

She smiled, but suddenly couldn't hold in her tears and they burst their banks. Elliot pulled her into him as she cried. He just held her again and like before, he ran his fingers through her hair. Not long after they were both asleep on the couch.

- - - - - --

Elliot suddenly jumped as he heard the phone ring. He was lying on the couch with Olivia still in his arms. He grabbed the phone and answered it. Olivia looked up, wanting to know who was calling him at his time, but Elliot got up and pressed speaker so Olivia could hear.

"Didn't take you long to jump into the arms of another man, did it Livvie?" She heard Jim say. She jumped up off the couch as panic set in. "Be a good girl and come open the door." He said as pounding began on Elliot's front door.

She ran into the other room, Elliot quickly grabbed Olivia's keys and ran after her. She was in the bedroom and already had Mia in her arms and was climbing out of the window onto the fire escape, Jess jumped out and quickly followed her as she ran down the steps, and Elliot was quickly behind.

They had only got down a few flights of stairs when the heard clattering above them as Jim chased after them. Finally on the street they ran over to her SVU. Elliot unlocked it and as Olivia jumped in the back with Jess and Mia, Elliot jumped in the front and started it up.

He drove off as Jim began shooting at the back off the car. Olivia covered a crying Mia with her own body as Elliot drove away as fast as he could.

Jim just stood there watching as the car disappeared from sight. He wanted Mia, Olivia the baby she was carrying back, and he wanted the guy who was keeping them away from him dead. He wasn't going to stop till he had found them. He laughed, wondering if they even knew about the tracker he had put under the car. He wasn't about to lose his family and he'd use every resource he had to keep them close…

**TBC**

**Was the E/O interaction okay? **

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews for this, greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, unfortunately for me, because if I owned them I would be rich and I really could do with the money.**

"**Happy Birthday" animegggoooddd, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot had been driving for ages. They were well out of Manhattan but where exactly he wasn't sure. He looked into the back, Olivia was asleep on the back seat with Mia curled up in her arms. One of Olivia hands was tangled up in Mia's hair. He loved how natural it looked for her to have a child sleeping in her arms and how natural it was for her to be a mom.

Whilst he was driving he began to think about that night, the last night he had seen Olivia. He knew she just thought he had got sex from her and wanted her out, but that wasn't it. The truth was she had come round, to her best friends, heartbroken over a very difficult case and he had taken advantage of her.

He had felt like the worlds biggest prick that night. He wanted to explain it to her but she had left and he thought he would be able to talk to her the next morning but when he got into work Cragen told him she was gone.

He had gone straight to her place, only to find someone else moving in. He felt like he had been gutted. He had fell so low that after almost getting himself killed on the job Cragen had told him he had to go. Cragen didn't want him getting killed when he was his responsibility. Elliot hadn't been in the SVU for 4 years, he still saw the others.

Luckily Elliot had his wallet on him. He had gone out to the store and for once had left the thing in his pocket once he had got home. So seeing a motel sign, the first one since leaving that didn't look like it was run by rats, he pulled in. He parked up in front of the main building.

"Hey Jess, will you keep an eye on them why I go and get us a room?" He said, talking to the dog.

She just made a noise at him and sat upright from where she had been curled up near Olivia's legs. "Is that a yes?" He asked her.

She just tilted her head and made a whimpering sound. He shook his own head and began getting out of the car. "Why are you talking to dog Elliot?" He asked himself as he went inside the office.

"Can I help you Sir?" A perky young woman asked.

"Yea I need a room for the night, two single beds." He said.

"I'm really sorry all we have left is a double bed." She said.

"Well is there a couch in the room?" He asked.

She just smiled and shook her head. "There's a mini bar, a TV, a table and chairs and a full working bathroom." She said.

Figuring he'd just sleep on the floor and let Olivia and Mia have the bed, he nodded and handed her his card.

"Thank you Sir." She said.

- - - - -

After sorting out the room he got back in the car and drove across the car park to where their room was. Luckily it was on the first floor so he could carry them in whilst they were asleep. He got out and carefully got Mia out first and carried her into the room. He was relieved to see it was in fact a really nice room. He put Mia down on the bed then quickly went back for Olivia.

He gently scooped her up and waited for Jess to jump out then shut the door with his foot, before carrying Olivia inside. Just as he had laid her down on the bed she woke up, her eyes were met by his. "Hey." She said to him. "Hi." He said back. She just looked up at him. Her body was suddenly struck by a wave of heat.

Elliot just looked at her bruised face, hating that someone had hurt Olivia, his Olivia. He gently brushed the tip of his fingers over the bruise. She reached up and grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled him down so their lips met. They kissed slowly, lightly, not using tongues, just wanting the feel of each others lips again. It felt just like it had all those years ago.

But suddenly Elliot felt like he was taking advantage of her again, so he pulled away and turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up and rested her face on his back, holding onto his shoulder. She loved the warmth of his body 'cause she had missed it, even though she had dreamt of it so many times. Elliot reached his arm up and held her face in the palm of his hand against her face.

He turned his body round and kissed her forehead before standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said.

She just nodded and watched as he walked into the bathroom. She snuggled down on the bed next to Mia who was lightly snoring. She brushed some stray curls back of her face then just stroked her daughters rosy cheeks with her knuckles. Her other hand was resting on her belly. She wanted both her babies to feel safe.

After a few minutes she was sound asleep…

- - - - - - -

Olivia woke up to find Elliot lying behind her, with his arms protectively over her and even over Mia who had snuggled right up against Olivia. She managed to work her way out of the hold and slowly crept across the room, she patted her leg and Jess got up and followed her to the door.

She opened it and stepped outside to let Jess go the toilet. The sun was just coming up so it wasn't too bright, but just nice, it was calming. She looked up at the sky where she could still make out a few stars. She loved the stars, her Jim and Mia had spent dozens of nights in the garden, just looking up at the stars.

She looked back to where she had saw Jess last, but the dog was now gone. "Jess, here girl, come on." She said, slightly worried because Jess never wandered off. "Jess..!" She said then she whistled, but still nothing.

She wondered if maybe she had gone in, as she turned around though she bumped into someone, her heart stopped as she saw Jim. He hit her with the back of his hand again and she fell crashing to the floor, in seconds he was on top of her pinning her to the floor. "You're mine Olivia, you and Mia belong to me." He spat out angrily at her.

She tired to push him off her but he pinned her arms down above her head. "I'll kill you both before I let anyone else have you." He said. Then letting go of one of her arms he pulled out a gun and held it against her head. "Jim don't!" _She screamed…_

Olivia bolted upright on the bed, her breathing was so quick she felt like her heart might explode, she looked around the room, the sunlight was pouring in through the windows. She knew she must of just been dreaming but it had felt so real and it had scared the shit out of her.

She then noticed the door was open, her eyes shot down to the bed next to her, where she had last seen Mia, but she was gone, so was Jess, not even Elliot was there. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door, the sun hurt her eyes so she put her hand up to block the rays, but still tried to look around and spot Mia and the others but she couldn't.

"Mia!" She yelled, but got no reply. "Shit…" She said as she walked out of the room. "Amelia!" She yelled even louder.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, she screamed and spun round, ripping herself free from them, her heart settled a little bit as she saw Elliot. "Mia's gone…" She told frantically.

"She was in the room when I left it." He said.

"Where were you?" She asked him as she began walking round, trying to spot Mia. She continued shouting her name.

"I went to pay for another night, Mia told me she would stay in the room and watch out why you slept." He said.

"Amelia!" She screamed so loud it hurt her throat.

"Listen." Elliot said as he heard barking. "Over there." He said and they both took off running in that direction.

Behind the building was a pond, and Mia was stood at the edge throwing sticks into the water, which Jess was jumping in and fetching. Olivia ran right over to Mia and grabbed her arms and spun her round to face her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled at her.

"Ouch Mommy…" Mia said at the grip Olivia had on her arms. She was more upset because Olivia had never had to shout at her and she had never dreamt of cursing in front of her..

"You can't run off you have to say where I can see you" Olivia continued yelling at her.

"Mommy you're hurting my arms." Mia cried.

Olivia quickly realized just how tight she was gripping her. She instantly let go of her and just put her hands over her face as she inwardly begged her tears to go away. Mia just stood there, her bottom lip trembling as she rubbed her arms.

Olivia moved her hands from her face and wiped away the tears that had spilled. She picked Mia up and hugged her, Mia happily hugged her back. "I'm sorry Mommy I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" She asked Mia, who just shook her head.

Olivia just looked into her eyes. "Please promise me you won't run off on your own again." Olivia said to her.

"I wasn't on my own mommy, Jess was with me." She said.

"I know baby but you can't go anywhere without me or Elliot. Okay?" She said.

Mia just looked at Elliot she hadn't really spoken to him yet, he had asked her to stay in the room but that was about it. "Okay Mommy." She said.

Olivia just put her hand on the back of Mia's head and pulled her back into another hug. She hated that Jim had her scared and this paranoid. She just wanted to feel safe again, being with Elliot helped but she wouldn't rest properly till Jim was behind bars where she knew he belonged.

For now she was just happy knowing he wasn't close by, little did she know just how close by he actually was…

**TBC**

**Did anyone fall for the dream? That was cruel I know but I couldn't resist.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Yummy chocolate cheesecake, that stuff is a really big distraction to me

**Yummy chocolate cheesecake, that stuff is a really big distraction to me. OE-shipper-2006 I hope this reaches you before you have to go to work. I typed and thought as quickly as I could.**

**For the record everyone from the SVU will make an appearance at some point. There's lots of dialogue in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, is that enough..? Nope I don't own them, that's better.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot walked over to the door as he heard a knock, after checking out of the window, he opened it up. A young looking guy handed him a pizza box, the smell of it was just amazing. Elliot handed some money to the guy then thanked him and went back inside with the pizza.

"What's that?" Mia asked as she sat on the bed stroking Jess who was sound asleep.

"Pizza…" He said looking at her as he placed it down on the table. "You like pizza?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

If Olivia hadn't of been in the shower he would have seriously asked her if she had ever gave Mia pizza, but as it happened she was in the shower so he asked the next best person. "Have you ever had pizza before?" He asked Mia.

She shook her head. "Daddy wouldn't let me eat pizza." She said.

"Okay come here." He said.

Mia jumped off the bed and ran over to him. He picked her up and sat her down on the table. He opened the box and handed her a piece, then took one for himself. He was about to take a bite of his own but he saw Mia struggling to guide the pizza to her mouth, her little hands unable to stop it from tilting and losing all the topping.

"Let me show you how to do it." He said as he took it from her and threw it down then grabbed his piece and folded in half and placed it into her hands. "Now try." He said.

This time she was able to put it in her mouth without losing any of the topping. He watched as a smile spread across her face. "Yummy." She said before taking another bite.

He just smiled and grabbed another piece. He watched as she quickly finished and picked up another piece folding it in half herself this time and eating it without any spills. "See you're a professional now." Elliot said.

She just smiled at him, with sauce from off the pizza all over her face. "Come here." He said laughing as he used his sleeve to wipe away some of the sauce. With her face clean again he suddenly noticed that although she was the spitting image of Olivia, she had a look of his own girls, just the slightest.

"Hey Mia how old are you." He asked her.

"Four." She said holding up four fingers.

"Four." He repeated.

"Yep." She said as she started to swing her legs underneath the table. "How old are you?" Mia asked Elliot.

He just laughed. "Older than four." He said.

"Do you like the little mermaid?" Mia asked him.

He just smiled, he really liked Mia, she was cute, her personality was just like Olivia's and he wondered if she was as stubborn as her mother. "I used to watch it all the time when my daughters were your age."

"You did?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yea." He answered.

"Will you watch it with me?" She asked him.

He looked at her, it was nice for him to feel wanted for a change, his own kids never saw him and sometimes he felt like they only rang him to check he was okay. "I'd love to watch it with you." He said.

Olivia had gotten out of the shower and was stood in the doorway, wrapped up in a towel, watching Elliot with her daughter, their daughter.

"What's your favorite colour?" Mia asked him.

"Blue…" He replied.

"Mine too." She said.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked her.

"Err…doggies." She answered.

"Yea I like dogs too." He said.

"Will you be my new daddy?" Mia asked him, taking him by surprise and Olivia, who was about to say something when Elliot spoke.

"Why do you want me to be your daddy?"

"Well mine is bad. He hurt my mommy and he made me bang my head." She said frowning.

It was the cutest frown he had ever seen. He was about to answer but Olivia spoke. "Amelia your baths ready." She said, using her full name so Mia knew it was an order not and option. Mia held her arms out to Elliot who, understanding what she needed, picked her up of the table and put her down on the floor.

She ran past Olivia and into the bathroom. "Sorry, she likes to interrogate new people." Olivia said as she walked over to the table and began scooping some of the spilled toppings Mia had left behind into a pile.

"She takes after her Mom." He said. Olivia just smiled, missing the days when she was a cop and did interrogate people. "So what do you do now?" He asked her.

"I'm a mom." She told him. "I clean the house, I do the gardening, I try to cook and I take care of Mia." She said.

"She's a great kid." He said.

"Thanks. "She replied. She looked at him for a moment, she wanted to tell him that Mia was his, she actually wondered if maybe he had worked it out by the way he was just staring at her.

Elliot quickly realized he was just standing there staring at her, but she was practically naked in front of him, except for the big fluffy towel that was wrapped around her. Her long legs were teasing him, he wanted to walk right over to her, pull the towel off and show her how much he had missed her and how much he wanted her back.

He had been so busy staring at her, he didn't notice for a moment that she was walking towards him, she tried to walk past him but he put his arm out. She just looked at him as if to say 'what are you doing?'

He side stepped so he was in front of her, her being a little bit shorter than him meant she had to look up at him. She wanted to talk, tell him about Mia but the urge to kiss him was too strong. Their mouths joined together and it was like they were suddenly passing electricity through each other.

Olivia held his face in her hands as she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss with his tongue, which he did. He put his hands on her hips, but slowly slid the across her stomach then slid them inside the towel where he found her stomach, as toned as he remembered and her skin as soft as ever.

Just as he slowly began to move his hand down her stomach towards where, deep down she was inwardly begging him to go, she pulled away. "I'm sorry Liv." He said. He hadn't meant to be so forward but he really wanted that connection back with her.

"It's not you El. It's…I….err… I'm pregnant." She told him.

He went to speak but for a second nothing came out. "O…o…oh… Well err…congratulations." He said, stuttering on his words.

She half smiled. She wouldn't change being pregnant for the world, but if she could she would put the pregnancy off till she felt it was safe to carry the baby. She had been so scared of Jim hitting her in the stomach back at the house and hurting the baby. She knew Jim wanted her dead, but if she died, so would the baby and that scared the shit out of her, it was her job to protect it.

"I'm gonna take a walk, make sure there's nothing going on…I won't be long…" He said. He just needed to be out of there, even if he couldn't give her a proper reason as to why.

She just watched him walk out, taking Jess with him, she needed the toilet anyway. She turned around and walked into the bathroom, where Mia was playing in the bubbles, she had made a beard out of them. "It's Santa Claus." Olivia said as she put the toilet seat down and sat down.

"No it's not mommy it's me." Mia said as she wiped the bubbles away.

"Oh yea." Olivia said. "Hey baby mommy has something to tell you."

"What is it mommy?" She said as she picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them at Olivia.

"Hey you…" Olivia laughed as she grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them back at Mia who giggled hysterically. Olivia was now kneeling down next to the bath, wiping Mia's face with the sponge. "Mommy is going to have another baby." She told her.

"Really!" Mia shouted excitedly.

"Yea. So I'm gonna need you to help me take care of it once it's born." She said.

"Okay, but can we have a boy?" Mia asked.

"Baby I don't get pick what I have." She said laughing.

"So you didn't pick me?" Mia asked sounding a little hurt.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. "Well no I didn't pick you, you were a surprise for me…I guess you picked me." She said. It was the best she could come up with.

Mia just smiled. "Oh yea now I remember." She said.

Olivia just smiled. "Well thanks for picking me." She said.

"It's okay mommy." Mia said as she began playing in the bubbles again.

Oliver just smiled as she stared at her daughters face, still half covered in bubbles. "Can Elliot be the new baby's daddy?" Mia asked her.

"Do you like Elliot?" She asked her.

Mia began nodding her head. "Yea, he showed me how to eat pizza and he likes blue and he watches the little mermaid and he likes dogs. "Mia said. "And you know what mommy…?" She whispered.

"What?" Olivia whispered back.

"I think he likes you too." Mia whispered.

Olivia just smiled. She hoped he did, she really did. She suddenly heard a bang. "Elliot…?" She said as she stood up…

- - - - - - - -

Elliot was leaning against the car, it was dark outside and deadly silent, until Jess began growling, he looked to see what she was growling at, that's when he noticed something flashing under the car. He slowly bent down and reached under the car, he suddenly felt something he knew shouldn't be there. He pulled it off and looked at it before quickly realizing what it was, a tracking device.

They had decided to park the car all the way across the other side of the car park just in case someone had spotted it; it wasn't as obvious if it wasn't right outside their room. He looked up and over at their room. He had closed the door when he had come out, but now he could see it was slightly open. "Olivia…" He said as panic struck through him…

**TBC**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**You know what I keep forgetting to update, I mean I'm writing it but then not posting it. I swear I'm too much of a blond, no offense to blondes like but I do fall under the dumb blond thing. Err so if I replyed to anyones reviews and it didn't make sense, 'cause I thought i had posted this, I appologise...I just hope that makes sense...yea I need coffee...**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger last time****. **

**Disclaimer****: They don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 5**

The second she had stepped out of the bathroom Jim had his hands wrapped around her throat and had pushed her down on the bed, gripping harder and harder around her neck. She clawed at his arms trying desperately to get him to stop.

Mia ran into the room, holding a towel around her, she was stood crying knowing there was nothing she could do, she was too scared. "Daddy stop…" She whimpered.

Olivia tried her hardest to push Jim away from her, but she was beginning to feel faint. "What the hell do you think you're doing Olivia, taking my kids? I found your test..." He said finally letting go of her throat.

She rolled onto her stomach, trying to sheild it from what she thought Jim might do. She took in a deep gulp of air, choking and holding her bruised neck. Jim grabbed a handful of her hair and stood up pulling her up from off the bed, only to smack her with the back of his hand, knocking her back down onto the bed.

"No daddy!" Mia screamed.

"Shut the fuck up Mia!" He yelled.

She just hid her face in the towel as she cried.

"Look at you…" Jim said to Olivia who was still struggling to get her breath back, so didn't have the strength to push herself up off the bed "…lying practically naked on a bed…" He said, "You're fucking gagging for it slut!" He yelled at her.

She was crying, but not for her just because she didn't want to be killed by Jim in front of Mia, nor did she want to die because it would mean the baby would too, which is why she didn't struggle as Jim climbed on top of her.

"Jimmy please, just give me another chance…?" She whimpered. She would go back to him if it meant her kids were safe.

He stroked her bruised face, then he kissed her, it was soft, loving like his kisses always were but then he stopped and moved his mouth next to her ear. "I'm gonna make you wish you never met me." He said, causing her heart to pound even harder in her chest

He reached down and grabbed between her legs, she just closed her eyes and winced at the pain his heavy hands caused her, then he roughly pushed three fingers inside her. Suddenly she heard a smack. She opened her eyes to see Elliot dragging Jim off her, letting him fall to the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was sitting. Then he ran over to Mia and scooped her up in his arms before he ran back over to Olivia and helped her to her feet.

He supported her all the way to the car. He opened the back door and Mia crawled in followed by Olivia. He and Jess jumped in the front. He turned the key in the ignition and sped out of the car park, just leaving a big cloud of dust behind.

- - - - - - -

They had been driving for about twenty minutes and Mia was still crying. Olivia was holding her, she had tried telling her that Jim hadn't hurt her much but Mia just kept crying. "Come on Mia, I'm okay baby." She tried again.

She wasn't, she felt like she could hardly breath, her stomach was cramping, which she could only guess that, even at such an early stage, meant the baby was distressed. She knew it wasn't good for it and panicking about that made her feel more like shit.

Mia was holding onto Olivia but she just couldn't stop crying. "Hey Mia…" Elliot said, "Why don't we sing a song from the little mermaid?" He said.

She wiped her tears away and looked at him, waiting for him to start.

"_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake_…" Elliot sang.

Olivia was pleasantly surprised at his good voice.

"_You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake_…" Olivia sang joining in with him. She had watched the film a hundred times with Mia so she knew the words off by heart.

"_Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things around you, what more is ya looking for_…?" They both sang. Mia began to sing along too.

Olivia smiled at Elliot in the rearview mirror as Mia happily sang alone now.

- - - - - -

Eventually Mia had fallen asleep, cuddled up to Jess on the back seat. Olivia had found her gym bag in the trunk and had put the clothes that were in it on, a pair of running pants, a crop top and a jacket and even her trainers. They weren't the freshest of clothes but they did the job.

She had then climbed into the front where she sat cradling her stomach, rubbing it trying to soothe the tiny life growing inside her. "You okay?" Elliot asked her, noticing what she was doing.

"Yea, We're just both a little shook up I think." She said.

Elliot just smiled at her then turned his attention back to the road.

"Jim and I were _planning_ on trying for another baby…" She told him. "We made love, but he was called away so we decided we would try once he got back, but as it happened the time we had before he went away had got me pregnant. I hadn't even told him before he…" She said, stuttering. "…he got the call from Mattie, saying someone had seen them." She said

Elliot just looked at her. He knew this was hard for her. He could imagine her being a house wife and being happy doing it, so he felt bad for her that like everything in her life always seemed to, it had gone wrong.

Olivia suddenly noticed where they were. "Why are we going back into Manhattan?" She asked him.

"We're going the safest place I know." He said.

- - - - - - -

Cragen was sat in his office. Since he had lost his two best detectives he had spent all of his time at the SVU, he never bothered going home anymore. He was doing what he did most nights, paperwork. There was a knock on his door, he didn't even register it really, but he still said "Come in."

Suddenly a black dog appeared by his feet. He looked up to see Elliot holding a little girl who was sound asleep and Olivia standing next to him. "Hey Captain." She said.

He just looked at them all, wondering if he was awake or if he was dreaming it all.

**TBC**

**How sad am I that I can still remember the words to the songs from the little mermaid…Bambi, yea, my nephew loves it and watches it all the time, but the little mermaid…The last time I watched that was when I was 9. **

**Again sorry for not posting this sooner, but I thought I already had.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I know you're all desperate for Elliot to find out Mia is his, so it will be coming up soon, but not this chapter and maybe not the next but probably chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer****: Still not mine…**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot had carried a sleeping Mia up to the cribs and tucked her into one of the cots. Olivia had just watched him with her. She wished the baby growing in her belly could be his as well, but either way it was hers and she would love it.

Elliot and Olivia were now sat back at their old desks that were actually vacant, which Cragen had explained to them was because in four years they must have had over a hundred detectives take their positions but none had stayed longer than a few weeks.

"You just weren't finding the right people." Olivia said. "You have to have an on/off switch for this job." She said smiling, until she looked at Cragen and she knew he was looking at her injuries and probably not listening to her at all. "It's not as bad as it looks." She said her voice a little raspy after almost having her throat crushed by Jim.

"Yea right..." He said as he got up from off of Fin's desk and walked over to her. He gently turned her face from side to side with his thumb. Her face was almost black now from all the bruising and her neck had perfect hand shaped bruises on it. "That son-of-a-bitch tries to put his hands on you again he's gonna have to go through me." Cragen said.

Tears immediately began to fill in her eyes. "Thank you." She said as she held his hand next to her face, she felt like she had her father back. So many times she had wanted to call Cragen and tell him about her new life, but something had always stopped her.

"He has to go through me too." Elliot said. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Us too..." She heard an all too familiar voice say.

She turned around to see Fin, Munch Casey and Lake. She stood up and faced them all. "Hi." She said, unable to get the smile off her face.

Casey practically ran over to her and threw her arms round her. Olivia quickly hugged her back. She had missed her more than she had ever thought she would. One by one the others all hugged her too.

"I'm gonna beat the life out of the person who did that to you, you know that right?" Fin said referring to her battered face. She just smiled and hugged him. He gave her a big, but gentle, bear hug back.

"It's great to have you back, I missed you." Munch said as he hugged her. "And Fin's right, we get to play bodyguard."

Olivia just smiled. "Believe me you can do whatever the hell you like to the jerk." She said.

After she had filled Cragen in on the situation, he had rang the others and explained briefly to them what had gone on. "I can't believe you're all here." She said, knowing they had made their way to the SVU the second they had stopped talking to Cragen.

"Well we couldn't all leave now could we? I mean let's face it, me in an apron doing the housework is not as pretty a picture as you in an apron doing the housework." Munch said to Olivia.

"So, how can we catch this guy?" Lake asked.

- - - - - -

A little while later Elliot was telling the guys exactly what had happened between Olivia and Jim and the stuff he seemed to be involved with. He had told them about the phone call Olivia had heard and how he had tried to kill Olivia after her finding out about him.

Lake and Munch were already on the computers trying to find out what they could about Jim, but he was good at covering his tracks and so far they had nothing on him, not even a parking ticket.

Up in the cribs, Olivia was talking to Casey, they were both just watching over Mia whilst she slept.

- - - - - - -

"She's adorable Olivia." Casey said.

"Yea she is, and she's so funny and smart." Olivia said. "When she was born I just knew that she was gonna be the best thing in my life." She said.

"So was Jim there with you when you had her?" Casey asked.

Olivia just laughed then turned to face Casey. "Jim delivered her, in the back of my SUV. She was 3 weeks late and the DR's wanted to do a caesarian but I wouldn't let them so Jim and I were trying everything so I would just go naturally. I was doing loads of walking, we were having big hot bubble baths, eating loads of spicy food, as well as you' know having lots of sex." She said. They had tried all the options people had suggested to them to trigger her labor.

"Then one night we had decided to give the sex another shot and_ just_ as it was getting great my waters broke…Jim was like 'we have time to finish', and I was like 'no baby we don't, my stomach feels like it's about to burst open, plus I'm lying in amniotic fluid, so get me to the hospital'…" She said, beginning to cry at the good memories, the times when she had been happier than ever.

"No way…" Casey said. "So you had her without painkillers and all that?"

"Oh yea…" Olivia said. "We were about half an hour away from the hospital when the car broke down and Jim told me to get in the back, reluctantly I did and 20 minutes later I had her." She told Casey.

"What was Jim like?" Casey asked, knowing he must have been good at some point or else Olivia wouldn't have gone for him.

"He was amazing. When we would go out to dinner parties and things he would lead me into a room by placing his hand on the small of my back. He was always telling me I was beautiful and that he loved me, and he was always showing me off, but not in a possessive annoying way, I just felt like he was proud of me you' know…" She said, missing that already.

"I have never been as scared as I was when I was having Mia. I kept thinking everything was going to go wrong and we were in the middle of nowhere…but Jim just kissed me and told me it would be okay and he passed her straight to me when I had had her. Then he just kissed me and thanked me for having her, for making us into a family. The way he held me made me feel so safe…" She said laughing at the irony of it all now "…he was so caring and gentle and loving. He wanted us to have six kids." She said.

"You're braver than me. I told Chester two…at the most." She said.

"How long have you two been together?" Olivia asked her.

"Little over two years, we live together and I love him." She said smiling at her own confession.

"I'm happy for you." Olivia said, wiping away her tears.

"You know what I miss most of all about Jim?" Olivia said.

"What?" Casey asked her curiously.

"His kisses…Even back at the motel his kiss was soft, caring, loving even." She said, finding that ironic too.

"I think he does still love you…" Casey said.

"He has a real good way of showing it too. He was so close to snapping my neck and he knew…he knew that I was pregnant?" She said angrily.

"At least you're away from him now." Casey said.

"Yea, until he finds me again. He won't stop Casey. As far as he's concerned I belong to him, me Mia and the baby. We're his and he'll stop at nothing to get us back." She said knowingly.

Casey just looked at her, wishing there was more she could do to help. She shuffled closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her, they both rested their heads together. Olivia wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

- - - - - - -

Elliot had watched Casey leave. She had told him Liv was ready to go to sleep. The idea of sleep quite appealed to him too, so he made his way up to the cribs. When he got there Olivia was already half asleep on one of the cots. Mia was also sound asleep, with Jess curled up next to her.

He sat down on the cot next to Olivia and brushed her hair back off her face. She kept her eyes closed, she was too tired to open them, but she nuzzled her face against his hand. "G'night Liv..." He said, running his knuckles lightly across her soft cheek.

He went to stand up but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, still not opening her eyes. "What is it?" He asked her.

She patted the empty space behind her with her free hand. "Sleep here." She said.

He just smiled, he knew she was half asleep but he also knew she wasn't going to let go of his shirt until he did as he was told. "Okay." He said.

She let go of him and he got up and walked around the bunk. He grabbed the blanket off the cot next to them and after climbing in next to her, he put it over both off them. He laid his hand on her hip but she quickly tangled her fingers up with his and pulled his hand round to rest on her stomach.

He smiled, liking that she wanted him close to her. He kissed the back off her head, then snuggled up right next to her and was quickly joining her in sleep.

**TBC**

**Sorry it was short. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**So has everyone calmed down after all the drama in lasts nights' episode? You lucky people…I still haven't seen it, but thanks to some very kind people I have a pretty good idea of what went down.**

**Please leave a review, I have writers block and it'll help me work through it, hopefully. I hate writers block.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Elliot was holding Olivia's hair back for her and rubbing her back whilst she threw up into the toilet. Just as he thought maybe she was finished she started again, he felt so sorry for her. She'd been there for the best part of twenty minutes.

After that wave of nausea had passed she reached up and flushed the toilet. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, but she stayed on her knees in front of the toilet seat. "You wanna get up?" Elliot asked her.

She just shook her head. "Come on…" He said to her. "You can't stay on the floor." He said as he put her arms around his neck then scooped her up in his arms and helped her back to her feet. Instead of letting go off him though she kept her arms wrapped around his neck and hid her face against his chest.

He continued rubbing her back with one hand and smoothed her hair with the other. "Did you get bad morning sickness with Mia?" He asked. She shook her head, but didn't bother moving it away from his chest.

"Kathy never had morning sickness with any of the kids." He said. "You wanna go lay down in the cribs?" He asked her.

"No let's stay here." She said against his chest, meaning it was all muffled, but he still understood her.

"Liv we can't spend all day in the men's toilets." He said.

She pulled back and looked at him. "This is the men's?" She said.

"Yea, you took off running so quick, you were in here hunched over the bowl before I could lead you into the women's." He said.

"El I just wanna go home…I want my house and my things." She said. "I hate all this running and hiding." She said.

"I know." He said. "Look my brother has a cabin up in the Catskill Mountains, why don't we all go up there for a while? Jim will never find us up there. We could stay there for however long you wanted." He said.

Olivia just looked at him. "Elliot you shouldn't have to be involved in this. Jim is dangerous…he wouldn't think twice about hurting you…if he kills you…." She said.

"…Olivia he isn't going to hurt me. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"I just got you back. I don't think I can lose you again." She said tears filling up in her eyes.

"You're not going to." He said as he held her face in his hand and put the other on her hip. "I want to be in your life and I want you to be in mine, you, Mia and anyone else who wants to come along…" He said putting his hand on her flat stomach.

"El there's something I need to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

She was about to say something, but the door opened and Fin came in. "Liv Mia's shouting for you." He said.

"Thanks Fin." She said as she walked out.

Elliot just watched her, wondering what it was she needed to tell him.

- - - - - -

Olivia was running up the stairs to the cribs where Mia was. She was almost at the top when pain ripped through her stomach. She stopped still and held her hand over where it hurt most. She began taking deep breaths to work through the sudden pain, as fast as it came it was gone. She figured she had probably pulled a muscle from all the throwing up she had just done. Slowly she began making her way up the rest of the stairs.

When she walked in Mia was sat up with her face in her hands crying, Jess was lying with her head resting on Mia's lap. "Mia baby what is it?" Olivia said as she walked up to her and knelt down next to her. Mia flung her arms around her and continued to cry. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked her.

Mia didn't answer her but she felt her nod. "It's okay." She said smoothing her hair. "Hey guess what?" She said to Mia looking at her and wiping her tears away.

"What?" Mia asked.

"We're gonna go stay in a cabin in the mountains with Elliot, remember when we went the mountains with daddy, you loved it." Olivia said. She was hoping the idea of going there would cheer her up.

Mia nodded. "We had to find sticks for the fire." Mia remembered.

"Yea we did." Olivia said brushing Mia's hair back. "I promise you kiddo when this is over things are gonna be just like they were okay? And you're gonna have to start helping me think of a name for the baby." Olivia said.

"Can we call it scuttle? "She asked.

"Isn't that the seagull out of the little mermaid?" Olivia asked her. Mia nodded. "Err well we'll see what other names we come up with first." She said to her.

- - - - - -

Cragen was talking to Elliot when Olivia came down from the cribs holding Mia, with Jess following behind. "So we're saying goodbye to you." Cragen said.

"It'll only be for a while till this whole this is sorted out." Olivia told him.

"Good because I could really do with two detectives to fill those empty desks." He said.

"We'll see about that." She said.

"Well I just want to see you back here safe, all of you." He said. "And look we're gonna work this, I'm gonna get everyone I can out looking for Jim. We'll get him Olivia." He said.

She smiled then stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said before stepping back. "Here…" Cragen said as he passed Elliot a set of keys. "Take my car. It might help you to get out of the city easier without being noticed."

Elliot took the keys and thanked him. Olivia was walking over to Casey who had walked back in. "I thought you might need these." She said holding up a big sports bag. "They're just some clothes and stuff, Chester put some stuff in for Elliot." She said.

"You know we have to chat when I get back so you can tell me how you two got together." Olivia said.

"I look forward to it." Casey said.

The two women just smiled at each other then Casey stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Olivia. "Take care, I wanna see you again." She said.

"I'll be back don't you worry." Olivia said as they pulled apart.

Elliot walked over to them and Casey passed him the bag, he also took Mia from Olivia. "Have fun and look after yourselves, please" Casey pleaded.

"We will. See you soon Case." Elliot said before he walked out. Olivia grabbed Casey's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before walking out after Elliot.

Casey waved back as Mia waved to her over Elliot's shoulder and Cragen just watched as they all left.

Once they were all fastened into the car, Elliot pulled off and headed towards the mountains. After he was a little further down the street another car pulled out and began following them, holding back so it was out of sight …

**TBC**

**I've got a touch of writers block at the moment. Not good….**

**Again I'm not sure how long it would take to them to get from A to B but please just ignore it for the sake of the story, like I said I really am rubbish with geography.**

**Thanks for reading hope it was okay.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This has taken me hours because I'm not having a great day, I think someone has a voodoo doll of me somewhere, first I sneezed and split my lip open then I went to sort that problem out and coming back to my computer I fell down the stairs and hurt my wrist, so again sorry this has taken awhile, thanks for waiting.**

**As a treat for ya all there's some E/O loving in here.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you have seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 8**

After arriving at the cabin whilst Mia, Elliot and Jess had all gone off searching for wood for the fire, Olivia had gone inside and first showered and then changed into some of the clothes Casey had given her and was now in the kitchen making some food for them all.

She went searching for a pan in the cupboards, finally finding the one that housed all the pots and pans she knelt down, reached in and grabbed one. As she stood up another pain ripped through her stomach, stronger than last time, she quickly doubled over in pain, holding her stomach.

She felt really queasy so she made her way over to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, pulling on her already aching stomach. Once she had emptied her stomach again, she flushed the toilet and stood up the pain had gone again, but they were making her feel uneasy. She decided to herself if she got another one and it was any stronger she would get Eliot to take her to the hospital, she wasn't going to risk the baby's life.

She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water and quickly she began to feel okay again, well except for the aching bruises.

Elliot and Mia walked back into the cabin carrying wood, even Jess had a few small sticks in her mouth. "We got lots of wood mommy." Mia told her.

"Yea I can see that." Olivia said as she walked over to them, where Elliot was already working on starting a fire.

"Hey Mia will you pass me some of those sticks honey?" Elliot said.

She began passing him them as he placed them on the small crackling fire he had made. Olivia watched as Mia picked up a slightly bigger stick, obviously struggling with it. "This one's heavy." She said as she passed it to Elliot.

He just smiled and took it off her and pretended it was heavier than it was so she wouldn't feel bad. "Wow it is." He said as he threw it on the fire. "You're pretty strong." He said to Mia.

"Not as strong as you." Mia said as she fell into Elliot wrapping her arms around his neck as he knelt on the floor in front of the fire. Olivia just watched as he wrapped his arm around her. For sure she was gonna tell him tonight.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat on a blanket in front of the roaring fire, leaning against some pillows she had piled up. Elliot walked back into the room, it was late and he had tucked Mia into bed after she had fallen asleep on the blanket next to Olivia. Elliot quickly joined Olivia on the blanket. "She's amazing Liv, you're really lucky to have her." He said.

"Yea I am." She said quietly.

They both fell silent and with no other sounds in the room the sound of the owls and other nightlife outside quickly filled it. The only other sound was the burning wood crackling on the fire.

"I need..." "We should..." Elliot and Olivia both said at the same time, breaking the silence, they both just laughed. "You go first." Olivia said to Elliot.

"I was hoping maybe after the guys put Jim away you and Mia would consider coming back to Manhattan with me. I know my apartment isn't very big, but maybe we could get a bigger place…together…" He said.

She just looked at him, she liked the sounds of his plan, but first she had to tell him about Mia. "Elliot there's something that I really need to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She continued to look at him, gazing deep into his crystal blue eyes, she had no idea how to tell him, so she just blurted it out. "Elliot Mia is your daughter." She said relieved to finally have it off her chest, but the look of shock on his face scared her.

"She's mine..?" He questioned, wanting to be sure he had heard her properly.

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't find out till weeks after I had left and I thought if you had regretted sleeping with me then the thought of me having your baby would be…awful to you.." She said as tears filled her eyes, she really didn't understand what it was that made her always fuck things up.

"Olivia I never regretted sleeping with you. I felt bad because I felt like I had taken advantage of you, you came round needing me as a friend and I kissed you I led you to my bed…" He said. His voice was full of guilt.

She quickly moved onto her knees and held his face in her hands, turning it so he was facing her, she could see the tears he had in his eyes. "You never took advantage of me…" She said to him. He put his hands over hers. "I wanted what happened to happen." She said to him.

He just looked at her, it was like he needed more convincing. She moved forward and continued holding his face whilst she softly kissed his lips, taking his bottom lip in between hers and gently sucking on it, before covering his mouth with hers and slipping her tongue inside.

Elliot quickly moved his hands onto her hips and guided her down until she was lying on her back and he was on top of her, carefully holding himself above her so as not to put his weight on her and the baby, but never breaking the connection their mouths had.

He finally broke the kiss as he sat back and pulled his shirt over his head. Olivia sat up for a minute so he could pull her tank top over her head. He began kissing her again, and he placed his hand on her back and lowered her back down.

She held onto his face as he deepened the kiss, she could feel his erection no her thigh and it just made the ache between her legs stronger. She moved her hands down and began unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, before slowly working them down as much as she could.

Elliot grabbed another blanket off the couch and threw it over them then he slowly worked on removing her jeans. She just stared at the look of love in his eyes as he stared right back at her.

With their clothes now shed he positioned himself on top of her, still not allowing all his weight to fall on her. He kissed her neck, straight away hitting the most sensitive part and receiving a moan from her.

It was all he needed. He gently and slowly began to slide into her. Both of their bodies were as ready as they would ever be for one another. She gasped at first at the slight discomfort, forgetting just how well equipped he was. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Better than I've ever been…" She told him, followed by a kiss on the side of his mouth.

Her body tensed at the feel of hard cock as he moved inside her. "Oh god El…" She moaned, letting her head fall back, exposing her neck to him.

He placed soft kisses all over her neck, only stopping to release his own moans at the feel of her body around his. He pushed a little deeper getting more moans of pleasure from her.

"I'm so close already." She said. She had never wanted someone so bad in her entire life, nor had her body ever reacted this quickly. She could feel her muscles tightening as he moved a little faster and a little deeper into her.

"Come for me Liv." He whispered into her ear, before moving round and kissing her mouth, whilst quickening his pace as she bucked her hips against him begging for more from him.

The feel of her inner walls tightening around his cock was almost too much for him, one, two, three more thrusts and it was all both off them needed as they fell right over the edge. Elliot held Olivia tight against his body as hers shook with pleasure.

She just smiled at him as she tried to regulate her breathing again. He smiled back then kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Marry me." He said to her.

She just looked at him not sure she had heard him right. "El I'm already married."

"All I know is that I don't ever wanna let you go again, and if you say yes, I will love you for the rest of my life and I promise you I will never ever hurt you. I love you, and I love Mia, my daughter…our daughter..." He said, quickly correcting himself and loving being able to use the words 'Mia' and 'our daughter' in the same sentence, "…An I'll love this new baby." He said to her. "I want you all." He said.

She could only smile at him. It was one hell of a proposal. "Yes." She said. He smiled then quickly joined his mouth with hers.

- - - - - - - -

They had spent hours just lying in front of the fire holding each other, watching the flames. "You want a drink?" Elliot asked her.

She rolled over, so she was facing him, and nodded then reached up and kissed him, he kissed her back then he grabbed his boxers and put them on followed by his pants. As he walked over to the kitchen Olivia turned back to face the warm fire.

Without warning another pain ripped through her stomach, this one ten times more painful than any of the others. "Ugh…" She cried out, clutching her stomach. She felt a gush between her legs. "Oh God no please don't." She moved the blankets back to see the ones beneath her soaked with blood. "Elliot!" She screamed.

He ran back into the room and saw all the blood. "Oh shit…" He said.

"I'm losing the baby." She cried to him.

"No your not, no your not…"He said. "Put some clothes on, I'm gonna go get Mia then I'm gonna take you straight to the hospital. You're not gonna lose the baby I promise you." He said to her.

She nodded and whilst Elliot ran off to get Mia she pulled her top back on but all she could think was she was losing the baby and that it was punishment for not knowing about Jim and stopping him from hurting all the people he had. Suddenly all she could do was cry…

**TBC**

**Will she lose the baby? You'll have to keep reading…**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay there's a lot going on in this chapter, so it's pretty long.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

"Someone help me!" Elliot yelled as soon as he got into the hospital. He had driven to the one he knew was nearest. He was holding Olivia in his arms, Mia quickly followed behind.

A male nurse ran over to him with a gurney and Elliot lay Olivia down on it. She was crying and clutching her stomach, doubled over and in agony. Quickly more nurses gathered around.

"What the hell happened?" One of the nurses asked Elliot seeing the state Olivia was in, covered in blood and black and blue, and seeing Mia who looked scared shitless behind him.

"She's pregnant…" Was all he could say as he brushed his hands through his hair, "Please help her." He said.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked.

"For fuck sake will you just help her!" He yelled at the nurse who was so busy interrogating him that she was leaving Olivia to suffer.

"We need security!" The nurse yelled.

Suddenly two guards where pulling on Elliot as the other nurses pushed the gurney Olivia was on away. The head nurse walked over to Mia and picked her up. "You think you can beat your wife up is that it?" The nurse yelled after Elliot.

"She's not my wife. I didn't touch her!" He yelled as the guards dragged him down the corridor. The nurse shook her head and followed after the others.

- - - - - -

Elliot was pacing the waiting room, whilst the two guards stood watching him, glaring at him. He knew what the looks meant because he gave men who beat their wives the same look. "I didn't touch her." He told them defiantly.

"Let me guess she walked into the door, or did fall?" One of the guards asked sarcastically.

"Her husband did that to her. I'm trying to protect her. Her husband, the man who did that to her is after her and if he comes here and she's alone he will take her and the little girl and he will kill them." Elliot said.

The guards looked at one another. It was like they actually believed what he was saying.

"Please…" Elliot said. "I swear to God I did not touch her I love her. You have to let me be with her I can't protect them when I'm in here." He said.

The guards gave each other questioning looks again, then both turned back to face Elliot. "Please…" He begged them.

- - - - - -

The guards walked with Elliot to the room a nurse had told them Olivia had been put in. As they got to the room he saw the main nurse who had set the guards on him. "I need to see her" Elliot said.

"She and her daughter left with her brother. He's taking her to a private hospital somewhere you can't touch her." The nurse said smugly.

Elliot's heart began to thud in his chest. "What did he look like?" Elliot asked her.

The nurse seemed a little worried since the guards were already on the radios telling other security guards to look out for Olivia leaving with a man. "He was tall, he had dark hair, err James he said his name was." She said. "She went with him…" She clarified.

"Shit! When did he take her? When?!" He yelled at the nurse who seemed to have turned into a mute.

"T…the…they left about 5 minutes ago, he filled in all the paperwork." She said stuttering on her words.

"The creep you let her leave with is the one that did that to her." He yelled back at the nurse as he took off running.

He barged through the main doors, he heard Olivia scream 'No' He looked over to see Jim pointing a gun at Mia, yelling at Olivia to get in the car, which she did. Then he practically threw Mia in and ran round to get in himself.

"Stop!" Elliot yelled as he ran after the car as it pulled out and began speeding off. He was beginning to catch up to it when another car backed out of a spot, hitting him and knocking him to the ground, out cold.

The car backed all the way out and the window rolled down. Mattie looked out to see his handy work then drove off after Jim, satisfied with his work.

- - - - - -

Elliot opened his eyes to see Munch, Cragen, Casey, Lake and Fin all gathered around him. "He's awake!" Casey stated.

Lake ran to the door and yelled for a nurse.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot said as he pushed himself up.

"You got mowed down in the car park. The nurse found Chester's card in you pocket and thought you was him, so she rang us." Munch said.

"Guess I forgot to take it out of your pocket last time I washed it." Casey said to Lake, who just shook his head and put his arm around her.

"Liv…Mia…he took them." Elliot said as he sprang upright.

"We know and we're doing everything we can to find them." Cragen said.

"Liv needs to be here there were complications with the pregnancy." He siad

"The nurse said it's due to the stress and her being beaten." Fin said.

"If she gets to a hospital again in time she'll be fine the baby too, but if not…" Cragen said hesitating. "Then there are big problems for both of them." He concluded.

"Pass me my clothes." Elliot ordered.

"Elliot you have to stay here." Cragen said.

"We'll find them El." Munch said.

"Liv doesn't have time. She needs a hospital and I got to save my daughter." He said. "Now pass me my cloths." He said firmly.

They all just looked at him confused, but Fin finally passed him his clothes.

- - - - - -

Olivia was on her knees her wrists were cuffed around a beam going up from the floor to the ceiling. She was crying because she was in pain, she felt sick and she had no idea where Jim had taken Mia. She knew perfectly well where she was, the basement of her house.

She could see the boxes labeled 'Mia's old toys' in the corner, next to her first pram and her bike. The dryer and the washer were on which meant no matter how loud she screamed no one could hear her, that didn't mean she still didn't try.

"Help me!" She screamed in between sobs. "Somebody please!" She yelled crying as she realized no one was coming to help her.

Another pain began in her stomach twisting and ripping through her whole body. "Ow…" She cried. "Ow…ugh…" She tried taking quick breaths, then long breaths but nothing was helping and the pain just continued.

"Oh hold in there baby, please." She begged.

She rested her head against the beam and waited for the pain to pass. She was just relieved they'd stopped the bleeding in the hospital. They had told her she wasn't losing the baby yet, but she was at risk of doing so.

"Okay, okay…" She said taking deep breaths, she knew for the sake of the baby she had to stay calm. It was almost working when she heard the door open, her heart began to pound again and the pain began to slowly seep back up. She had to wonder if the baby was just as scared as she was.

She just kept her head resting against the beam and didn't dare open her eyes. Her whole body jumped as she felt arms wrap around her, and someone's chin rest on her shoulder, their face touching hers. "Wanna make another baby?" She heard Jim say.

As the pain grew she couldn't help but cry. The baby was definitely as scared as she was….

**TBC**

**I know what your thinking basement…undercover…but this is a different basement, this is in a house, not a prison. D**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Picks up from where the last one left off.**

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine.**

**Chapter 10**

"Wanna make another baby?" She heard Jim say.

As the pain grew she couldn't help but cry. The baby was definitely as scared as she was. "I'm still trying to keep hold of the last one we made." She said sucking in air as the pain continued. She refused to look at him.

Jim just laughed. "That was fun." He said. "Shame we never did get that turn in the shower though." He said.

"Yea because you went away and raped and murdered a bunch of people." She said, still not looking at him, just trying to deal with the pain.

"They were nobody's Livvie, just witnesses to crimes that needed to be silenced. It's my job to get rid of them. Think of me as pest control." He said turning her face so she was forced to look at him but she just closed her eyes instead. She couldn't stand to look at him because she didn't want to see the man she had once loved.

"You're just the fucking pest." She said trying and failing to free her face from his painful grasp. Jim was beginning to get pissed 'cause she wouldn't look at him and because of her attitude. "Livvie..." He said pressing harder on her face, she still refused to open her eyes.

"Look at me!" He roared at her, making her whole body flinch. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, immediately unleashing the tears. "That's my girl." He said.

"Where's Amelia?" She asked as she continued to cry.

"She's upstairs with her uncle Mattie." He said.

"No…" Olivia wept.

Jim grabbed her face again and turned her to look at him. "He's not hurting her Olivia. Do you think I'd let him hurt my own daughter?" He asked.

"Jim please…"

"Jim please…" He said mocking her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, twisting her arms that were still cuffed. "We had a good thing you and me, great house, great kid… great sex…" He said as he walked his fingers up her thigh right into the middle of her legs.

"Jim don't." She pleaded.

"What's the matter Olivia, you all tired out from screwing someone else? I saw you baby, looks like I need to mark my territory again." He said leaning forward to untie the cuffs.

With her arms free she tried to push him away from her but she just physically couldn't. He just threw her over his shoulder and carried her across the room where their old dining table was. He dropped her down on top of it.

It had been put in the basement after they had got a new one. It had been Olivia's idea to keep it just in case of emergencies, but this was not what she had had in mind. She put her arms out pushing against Jim's chest as he climbed up on top of her. "Jim please I am begging you don't do this, please…think of the baby." She cried.

"Were you when you were screwing Elliot?" He said.

"He wasn't raping me!" She yelled at him, whimpering as he pulled on her shirt.

"I'm not, you're my fucking wife, this is my right." He yelled back at her. "This is mine!" He said running his hands over her body.

"I'm saying no." She said, like it meant something to him. He just carried on pulling on her clothes. "No, no, no…" She repeated. "Stop!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Jim had been holding her arms down above her head but he let go of them whilst he gripped her hips and pulled her up to meet his mouth as he kissed her stomach, licking it and sucking on it only to bite the flesh he held in his mouth, she cried out in pain and tried to push him off her.

He didn't budge he just tightened his grip on her hips. Unable to take anymore, grabbing her hand in the other for extra force, she slammed her elbow down cracking it hard on Jims head. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off her holding his head as he landed on the floor. She made it to her feet and began an agonizing climb up the basement stairs.

- - - - -

Mattie had Mia sat in Jim and Olivia's room. There was no denying he fancied the fuck out of Olivia and he had begged Jim time and time again for a go of her but what belonged to Jim was his and it was strictly hands off, but whilst he knew Jim was busy with her down in the basement he was having a good rummage through her drawers he had stuffed a few of his favorite pairs of her underwear into his pocket for later when he was back at home.

He had his face shoved in one of her shirts, taking in her sweet scent that was getting his member hard as a rock.

Mia sat on the bed watching him as he walked over to the stereo and pressed play. He began singing along as Marvin Gaye 'got to give it up' began playing. He then began dancing across the room clutching Olivia's shirt in his hands, pressed up against his face.

"Mia!" Olivia shouted groggily as she made her way up the stairs holding her stomach.

Mattie stopped as he heard her. He watched her walk towards her room, just staring at him. "Where's Jim Livvia?" He said. Jim liked to call her Livvie but he had his own name for her, the name he called out whilst he got himself off thinking about her.

"He's in the basement." She said, noticing her shirt in his hand and his obvious hard on.

He noticed her bloody elbow and he knew if Jim were able he would be right up here dragging her back down there. "Is he dead?" Mattie asked her.

"Just let me take Mia Mattie, no one has to know you were involved in this." She said stepping slowly towards the bed so she could grab Mia. Taking her reply as a 'yes' he grabbed her arm that was reaching out for Mia to take and twisted it up behind her back.

He pushed her down on the bed, his body on top of hers, pinning her down. "Get off!" She yelled at him but it ended more like a pathetic whimper, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take

Even though they both still had their clothes on he began bucking himself against her, groaning in delight at the contact. He grabbed one of her under garments from his pocket and showed it to her. "You don't mind if I take this do ya." He said licking the side of her face as he shoved it back in his pocket.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Her main concern was that Mia was in the room, if she was going to be raped, which she guessed was Mattie's intention by the way he was touching her, she didn't want it happening in front of Mia.

"Amelia turn around! Look away." She said as Mattie flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms down above her head, but Mia just sat there crying staring at her, her big brown eyes looking so sad and so scared.

"Mia look at my eyes." Olivia pleaded. She hoped if she could keep Mia's attention on her eyes she wouldn't look at what Mattie was about to do to her…but she looked as Mia suddenly stopped crying and a small smile spread across her face, she then noticed the weight that had been lifted of her.

She looked up to see Fin slam Mattie into a wall, then Elliot was there pulling her up so she was sitting. Mia crawled into his outstretched arm. Olivia finally registering what was happening joined her in his other arm.

Then there was a sharp pain in her stomach and she felt another gush between her legs and then everything went black…

**TBC**

**Now is the moment of truth, will the baby be okay or not? Lots of mixed opinions about it…**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay this chapter was really hard to do, because some of you wanted the to go with losing the baby, but other's didn't so, I had the whole troubled pregnancy planned from the beginning and I've changed my mind a few times as to what to do, but I think I've finally made my mind up. So sorry to the people who wanted it the other way, I hope you keep reading.**

**This is a pretty sort chapter, just to let you all know.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

Olivia smiled the second she saw Elliot walk into her hospital room. "Hey." She said to him.

He walked over to her smiling. He sat down on the bed next to her and lightly held her face in his hands. He had thought he had lost her for a while there. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She just nodded a little. "Where's Mia?" She asked him.

"Err I asked Casey and Chester to take her home with them. Hope you don't mind I just thought that was a better place for her than here and Jess can be with her there obviously she can't be inside here, which Mia was not impressed about." He said laughing

Olivia just smiled. "She's half yours you make half the decisions." She said.

"In that case as soon as she turns 12 she isn't leaving the house, a face like that all the boys will be after her, so no. I got that problem with three more girls, I'm gonna be bald by the time they're all 30." He said.

Olivia just laughed. "Yea I can really see Mia bringing her first boyfriend home to you. You'll kill him there and then." She laughed.

"I wouldn't kill him I'd just…castrate him…" He said laughing along with Olivia over his protectiveness.

She just lay there in the hospital bed with her hands resting on her stomach. "How's the little guy doing?" He asked her.

"Holding in there. They're a fighter." She said rubbing her belly.

"They take after their mom." He said placing his hand on her stomach as well.

"It's still touch and go…" She told him regarding the baby, "…they want me to stay in for a few weeks then I'm on bed rest for a month." She said, not overly impressed but for the sake of the baby she would do it.

They both fell silent for a moment then Elliot noticed the dark bruising that was around both her wrists. He gently held her hands and brushed his thumbs over the bruises. "El I'm fine." She informed him.

"I thought I had…" He began. He was going to say he thought he had lost them all forever, but she stopped him, pulling his mouth towards hers.

He kissed her whole heartedly, he would have happily stayed that way but a nurse walked in, clearing her throat to get their attention. Elliot pulled back, Olivia licked her lips smiling as he blushed.

"I just need to do some checks Olivia." The nurse said. She had been coming round every twenty minutes doing the same checks and Olivia was getting a little sick of them but again for the sake of the baby she'd put up with it.

Elliot stepped back and watched as the nurse did things like check her pulse and what not. He looked at Olivia she was talking and laughing with the nurse, she looked happy again. He sighed, he needed to tell her something but she was finally calm again which meant the baby would be okay and he knew what he had to say would freak her out.

Chester and Casey_ had_ taken Mia, but they were back at the precinct where they had protective detail on them at all times as well as the security of the precinct. He'd had no other choice. They had arrested Mattie and he was safely in custody now but when Fin and Munch had gone down to the basement to get Jim, he had gone.

He looked at Olivia who smiled at him. He smiled back, for as long as he could he wouldn't tell her, for her sake and the babies. The nurse walked back out and he joined Olivia back on the bed, lying down and resting his head on her lap. He reached up and held her hand that rested on her stomach. She was running her fingers through his hair with her other hand.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said.

She just laughed. "Course I do." She said.

He nodded then just lay there, wondering how he would eventually tell her they had lost Jim…

**TBC**

**Okay I'm confused the clock on my computer says one time, my phone says another and my watch says another. Hmmm, I wonder which is right…**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad people were happy with the continued pregnancy, again sorry to those who didn't really want to see it continue. There's a surprise in here for you all, well maybe not i-love-benson and sn855850.**

**This chapter takes place a week or so after the last.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

Mia was stood by Munch's desk she was colouring in a picture and he was helping her, when he wasn't talking to her about conspiracies. "Black vans, black vans are the things to watch out for, and they're all over Manhattan. After a few more weeks here you'll see what a mean." He said.

Mia just laughed and shook her head, she hadn't a clue what he was on about but she found him funny. "When's my mommy gonna be here?" She asked him.

Casey had told her she was coming out of the hospital and would be there within the day. Mia had got bored waiting after only ten minutes. She hadn't seen Olivia since Casey and Chester had brought her to the SVU and frankly she hated it. She had spoken to her on the phone but she had ended up crying most nights when she had to hang up.

So she had taken to falling asleep with the phone next to her every night whilst Olivia waited on the other end. Once she was asleep Casey would say goodnight then hang up.

"Do you have no patience?" Munch asked her playfully.

"No." She said giggling.

Munch looked up to see Elliot and Olivia walk in. "Wait's over shorty, look behind you."

Mia turned round and saw Olivia she jumped up and down on the spot before she went running over to her. "Mommy!" She yelled excitedly.

Olivia crouched down and held her arms out for Mia to run into then pulled her in for a big bear hug. "God I missed you." She told Mia.

"I missed you too mommy."

Olivia held her out in front of her and took a good look at her. Her hair had been brushed back into a neat pony tail and she was neatly dressed in a pink denim outfit that was obviously brand new. Olivia could only guess Casey had got a liking for playing surrogate mom.

"Have you grown?" Olivia asked her.

Mia shrugged. "Are you okay?" She asked Olivia as she began playing with her hair. Olivia loved the way she played with her hair, she had done it ever since she was born, at one point it was the only way she would fall asleep, if she was holding a lock of Olivia hair, which got awkward when it came to putting her in her crib because she wouldn't let go without waking back up.

"Yea I am now." She answered.

"What was wrong with you?" Mia asked her.

"Err mommy and the baby weren't feeling well. But guess what I have something else to tell you." Olivia said.

"What?" Mia asked excitedly.

Olivia picked her up and sat her down on her desk and passed her a picture of the scan the nurses had done at the hospital. Mia turned the picture and tilted her head whilst she studied it. She scrunched her nose up as she concentrated trying to work out what it was. "What is it?" Mia asked giving up on finding out for herself.

"It's a picture of my tummy." Olivia said.

Mia reached forward and pushed Olivia's top up. "That's not your tummy." She said as she looked back and forth. "It's not a very good picture." She said as she passed it back.

"It's the inside of my tummy." Olivia told her and look there's a baby and there's another one." She said.

"There are two babies." Mia said.

"Yea." Olivia said.

"Oh no!" Mia said.

"Do you not want me to have two babies?" Olivia asked, becoming a little worried.

"It's not that, it's just now I have to think of another name." She said.

Olivia just laughed and hugged her again. Elliot watched he couldn't get the smile off his face. He couldn't wait to get to know Mia properly and he couldn't wait for the twins to arrive and for them all to be a little family. Mia jumped down off Olivia's desk and give Elliot a hug, he picked her up in his arms and hugged her back, he'd really missed her and although he had spoke to her on the phone he had just wanted to see her.

"I missed you Elliot." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Olivia smiled to him as he looked at her over Mia's shoulder. "I missed you too." He said back to her, nuzzling his face against hers.

She squeezed him tighter then he put her down. She went running off. She had quickly turned the squad room and the cribs into her playground. "Where are you going?" Olivia asked her.

"I gotta tell Jess there are two babies." She said. She took of running again then stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Olivia. "There are only two babies right?" She checked.

"Yes." Olivia said laughing.

"Good." She sighed then ran off.

Olivia turned around to face Elliot who was now standing beside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Twins?" Munch said. "Say don't you have twins in you family Elliot?" He said implying something had gone on.

"Munch." Elliot warned.

"Seriously though?" Munch questioned.

"Munch I'm nearly nine weeks now you do the math." She said to him. "Is Casey around I wanna go thank her for taking care of Mia?" Olivia asked.

"She's in the ladies room." Chester said.

She smiled at him then gave Elliot a kiss before she went off to find Casey. They all waited for her to leave before huddling closer together. "Have you told her about Jim yet?" Fin asked.

"No." He said.

"When will you?" Munch asked.

"If I tell her now she will get stressed out again and that's not good for her or the babies." Elliot said.

"Okay so wait till she's in the delivery room and tell her you never now the shock might just make them shoot out of her." Munch said sarcastically.

"We'll have caught him before then." Elliot said.

Fin shook his head. "The guys gone Elliot, he's disappeared of the face of the planet. He emptied out their bank account and that's the last we got on him."

"He has ties everywhere. We need to question Mattie, get him to give something up." Elliot said

"We already tried that he's not talking." Chester said.

"I'll make him talk." Elliot said…

**TBC**

**Time for Elliot to kick some perp ass. Yay!!**

**My theory is if she has twins they would feel more like they could be Elliot's with twins running in his family (genes).**

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading this, not quite everyone was happy Liv was still pregnant.**

**This chapter takes place 3 months after the last, I needed to get the pregnancy ball rolling.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 13**

_**(3 months later)**_

Elliot and Mia were up in the nursery painting it. They were painting it in a pale lemon as Elliot and Olivia had decided not to find out the sex of the babies, they wanted it to be a surprise.

They had moved into the small three bed roomed house two months ago and had made it a home in no time. The nursery was the last room that needed to be decorated.

"Daddy, how are babies made?" Mia suddenly asked Elliot.

He looked at her doubly shocked, firstly because that was the first time she had called him Daddy and also because of the question. All he could do was smile at her.

"I think I should tell you about that." Olivia said from the doorway, she was smiling at Elliot, seeing the proud look on his face, having heard what Mia had said.

"Well how are they made?" Mia asked again.

"Err…a daddy gives a baby to a mommy?" She said as she walked into the room, whilst they continued painting.

"Why does he put it in your belly? How does he put it in your belly? Did you swallow it?" Mia asked innocently.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. Olivia had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't and she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked.

"Baby maybe we should talk about this when you're older." Olivia said.

"But I wanna know now." Mia said, pouting a little.

Olivia just tired to think. She had this conversation planned out for when Mia was 13 or more, not when she was 4.

"Mommies and daddies give each other a special hug and that's how they sometimes make babies." Elliot said. He'd suffered with this agonizing question four times already.

Olivia just looked at him and smiled. "I'm gonna go tell Jess." Mia said, suddenly running out of the room.

Olivia walked over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he put his on her bump, it wasn't huge but the babies were thriving so it was getting pretty big. "How are you all feeling?" He asked her as he slid his hands round her back.

"We're good, although I think my waters almost burst when she asked that?" She laughed.

"Yea well after explaining it four times you come up with a child proof theory that they believe up until they turn 10." He said.

"Great." Olivia said as she placed her lips onto his and kissed him.

"Stop!" Mia said running over to them and getting in between them, pushing them apart.

"What is it?" Olivia asked thinking something was wrong.

"No more babies!" Mia shouted, panicking when she had seen them hugging.

They both just started laughing. Elliot picked Mia up. "Maybe I should tell you about the stork that drops the babies off instead." He said.

- - - - -

Olivia skipped down the porch steps and walked over to the mailbox. She opened it up and pulled out the few letters there was, mostly they were bills but one was just a blank envelope.

She tore it open and pulled a card out. It had 'congratulations' wrote on the front in big colorful writing and loads of balloons.

She opened it up but all it said was;

'Congratulations. x'

She closed it again and looked around, she suddenly felt like maybe someone was watching her, but there were lots of neighbors out cutting their grass and trimming their hedges so she shrugged the feeling off and went back inside.

A couple of houses up, in a blacked out windowed, dark green car, Jim sat staring at where Olivia had just been standing. He had watched her, never wanting her so much. Her small bump had gotten him rock hard. He loved seeing her pregnant and even more he loved to be able to fuck her whilst she was pregnant.

His erection was slowly becoming more and more painful, so he unzipped his trousers, reached down and began stroking himself, imaging it was a pregnant Olivia who was doing it to him…

**TBC**

**Sorry it was short. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm in back from college and at my little computer ready to write about something I want to instead of the rubbish I'm doing in college…but not for much longer.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 14**

Olivia walked through the house and into the kitchen where Elliot had Mia sat up on the counter while he washed paint off her face. He looked up and noticed the confused look on Olivia's face. "What is it?" He asked her.

"We got another congratulations card." She said.

"Off who, everyone's already give us them?"

"I don't know it just says 'congratulations', that's it." She told him

Elliot got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Let me see." He said as he put Mia down on the floor. He looked at it. He could only think one thing. That Jim had sent it or got someone to send it.

"It's probably just one of the neighbors." He lied. "Err I have to go out, why don't I take you and Mia over to Casey's." He suggested.

"No I don't really feel like it, besides I have too much to do here." She said.

"Like what, housework? Liv the house is spotless you make it any cleaner and it will disappear."

"I can't help it. It's my nesting instincts." She said smiling at him.

"You make your nest a week maybe two before you have the baby not months before." He said. He was a bit of an expert when it came to pregnancy and the stuff that goes with it.

She just smiled at him. She'd never told him she was a bit of a neat freak anyway, or that it was worse since she was pregnant. She'd discovered that when she was pregnant with Mia, but she had an excuse then. She and Jim had moved into a new house that had needed lots doing to it before it was to their standards and practical for a baby to be in.

Elliot hated leaving her in the house alone but he knew he couldn't push it without telling her and he knew that would freak her out. "Okay well I'll only be gone about twenty minutes tops, so just stay here okay don't go out or anything." He said.

Olivia just looked at him a little annoyed. "Elliot last time I checked you weren't my keeper and although I may be starting to look like one…I'm not some elephant that you are going to keep in chains. God you're gonna have me cuffed to the kitchen sink next." She said, letting him hear he had annoyed her.

"Liv I didn't mean to try and control you. I just want you to be careful." He said as he walked over to her and slid his arms around her back. "I don't want anything happening to you or the twins because you're running round like a crazy woman." He joked.

She smiled at him. She knew he was just trying to look out for her. "Okay, just don't wrap me up in cotton wool. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She told him.

"Okay I won't and you know I would never cuff you to the sink…well maybe I would but I think even you wouldn't be bothered for what I have in mind." He said seductively.

"Okay baby don't talk like that to me, I'm pregnant my hormones are raging and I'm very very horny right now." She said.

"Well maybe I can help you out with that when I get back." He said suggestively as he kissed her neck.

"Okay stop it before I cuff you to the sink." She said pushing him away.

He just laughed and grabbed his car keys. He watched Olivia walk into the kitchen then grabbed the card and ran out of the house with it.

- - - - - - -

Elliot drove back at full speed. He didn't want to leave Olivia and Mia alone in the house any longer than he needed to. He'd been gone long enough already and it was late now and dark outside. He had given the card in for analysis and was hoping to hear something soon, but so far they had nothing not even a partial finger print.

Elliot pulled into the driveway and could see the house was in complete darkness. He began to wonder why the lights were off, it was dark the lights should have been on. Olivia's car was in the driveway, so they had to be home. His heart suddenly began to race.

He shut the car off and jumped out and ran over to the house. When he walked into the house he was met by only darkness and silence. The only noise was his pounding heart until he thought he heard a noise upstairs. He began to creep up them. As he got to the top he could see a light coming from under the bathroom door.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was sat in a deep bubble bath. She had candles lit all around the bathroom. She had her hair scrunched back into a messy ponytail, keeping it up out of the water as she lay under the hot water and bubbles.

She had earphones in that were plugged into a portable CD player which she was using to play a CD that Casey had got her. It was tranquil sounds and Casey had thought it would help her relax. It was working. She was lying with her head resting on a soft folded up towel and had her eyes shut as she listened to the calming sounds of the ocean.

She never heard the door open she just suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She sat upright in the bath screaming and ripped the earphones out before hauling the whole thing at the person who had touched her, which just so happened to be Elliot.

"Whoa Liv it's me!" Elliot said, protecting his face from the flying CD player.

She stopped freaking as she realized it was him. She rested her hand on her chest, trying to sooth her racing heart. "My god Elliot! What are you sneaking around for?" She said trying to calm her breathing.

He began smiling. They were both as paranoid as each other. He sat down on the ledge of the bath and she playfully hit his leg. "You scared me." She said.

"I know baby I'm sorry. I just panicked when I saw no lights on in the house." He confessed.

Olivia settled back down under the bubbles as Elliot grabbed a cloth and began lovingly running it over her chest and shoulders and onto her neck. She just closed her eyes again, loving his touch, it was so much better than listening to whales singing to one another, as nice as that had been.

"God that feels good." She said tilting her head back so he could move further up her neck, which he did.

"Where's Mia?" He asked her.

"Casey came by and picked her up before. She's staying at her place for the night." She told him, never opening her eyes, she was too relaxed.

A smile crept across his face. "So we have the whole house to ourselves?" He asked suggestively.

She opened her eyes and caught his smirk, quickly getting her own. "Yea I guess we do…." She said. "What did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Firstly…" He said dropping the cloth into the water. "We need to get you out of that bath." He said as he reached in and picked her up out of the water.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bedroom. He placed her down lightly on the bed. He turned the lamp on then stood back whilst he pulled his shirt off, followed by his trousers and boxers. She watched him undress, she loved his body.

He climbed onto the bed next to her and just looked down at her wet body, it was shimmering a little as the light from the lamp hit it. He placed his hand on her side, stroking her stomach with his thumb.

She held onto his arm, stroking his baby soft skin with the tips of her fingers. She stared into his eyes and he stared right back into hers. Her eyes had been one of the first things he had fallen in love with. "You're perfect." He said to her.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." She told him.

She rolled on top of him, straddling his body and placing her hands on the soft mattress either side of his face. He lightly brushed his hands up and down her sides. Her body was still hot from her bath and it felt amazing on top of his.

She moved ever so slightly against him. He was already hard. He had been before he had pulled her out of the bath. He wanted to be in her, she already felt so good, but he wanted more.

"Make love to me?" She asked him.

"Always." He told her before reaching up so he could kiss her.

- - - - - -

Jim had always thought cops were stupid, now as he wandered through the darkened quiet house he knew it. Elliot had been so quick to go find Olivia he had left the door unlocked. As he crept around downstairs he could hear their moans of pleasure coming from upstairs. He wanted to see exactly what they were doing.

He crept up the stairs and could immediately see the light coming from what he knew was their bedroom. This wasn't the first time he had been in the house, not even the first time he had been in the house whilst they were in it.

He walked over to the door and looked through the small gap. They hadn't even bothered shutting it all the way. He could see Elliot holding himself up above Olivia as he moved in and out of her. More than anything he wanted to walk in there, pull him off her, shoot him dead then have Olivia for himself, once, twice, as many times as his body would allow.

He was ready for her and he had a loaded gun in his pocket ready for what he had planned for Elliot. He had to decide…would it be tonight…or another night?

**TBC**

**Harsh cliffhanger I know, but as you all know Jim is a creep, so I'm gonna leave it up to your imaginations as to what he decides to do for now.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I do have loads of this wrote up, so I do actually already know what Jim decides. I'll update again as soon as it's typed up.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay so here's what I decided would happen. Jim managed to keep it in his trousers…for now…**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing, which is good because I wish I owned nothing because then I would never miss the things I've had…**

**Chapter 15**

Olivia had picked Mia up from Casey's the next day whilst Elliot had gone out. She was driving along as Mia sat in the back, stroking Jess's head, as she told Olivia about every detail of Casey's apartment.

"She has a bathroom in her bedroom!" Mia said excitedly.

"An en-suite." Olivia informed her.

"No a bathroom." Mia said, not understanding what Olivia was saying.

"No baby that's what a bathroom in your bedroom is called, an en-suite." Olivia said.

"Oh." Mia said.

Olivia glanced in the rear view mirror, there was a dark green car following hers.

"Mommy I thought of a name for one of the babies." Mia remembered.

"Oh god…" Olivia mumbled, dreading what Disney character she would want to name the babies after next.

"Wanna hear it?" Mia asked her.

"Sure baby." Olivia said as she looked in the rear view mirror, the car was still following hers, even as she turned.

Mia said the name and although Olivia heard her she wasn't really listening, she was watching the car as it followed her as she took another turning.

"Mommy you're not listening…" Mia said angrily.

"No baby I am…I just…Mommy just needs to concentrate on the road." She said to Mia, not taking her eyes away from the rear view mirror. She wanted so desperately to be able to see into the car behind, but it had blacked out windows.

Suddenly it sped right up to her car, she thought for a minute it was gonna hit them but it swerved at the last minute. She turned the wheel, running off the road and bouncing up onto the pavement before slamming her brakes on.

Mia screamed as the tires screeched and people quickly gathered around the car. Olivia unclipped her belt and spun around to face Mia who was crying into her hands. Jess was licking her face, trying to comfort her.

"Mia are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked her.

Mia just looked up and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Jess. "Why did you do that mommy?" She cried.

Olivia looked out the front window but the car was nowhere in sight, but she was sure it had been following her, she just didn't know why.

- - - - - -

Elliot walked into the house. He could hear banging and clattering in the kitchen. He walked through the house and pushed the kitchen door open. Everything was a mess. All the stuff out of the refrigerator was out on the worktops. Olivia was half in the refrigerator, cleaning it.

"Liv…honey..?" He questioned, looking around at the mess.

She looked at him then continued with scrubbing the shelves in the fridge. "This house is driving me mad, it is a mess. How are we supposed to have babies running about if it's this messy?" She said, rambling on a little.

He walked over to her and pulled her out of the fridge. She threw the cloth down and cried against his chest. She'd been holding it since the incident this morning and now it was all over flowing.

"Liv the house is fine. What's really wrong?" He asked her.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Someone was following me this morning, when I picked Mia up from Casey's." She told him. "When they saw me watching them they nearly ran me off the road." She said shakily.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yea we're fine. Mia was real shook up." She told him.

He got the same sick feeling as when she had showed him the card. He realized he was going to have to tell her about Jim. She needed to know so she could be on the look out and prepared for anything he may try, like trying to run her off the road again.

"Liv there's something I need to tell you…it's about Jim…" He said.

- - - - - -

Elliot was chasing Olivia upstairs. She was pissed at him, more pissed than she had ever been with him in all the years she had known him, even after all the fights they had had back when they had been partners.

"Liv please wait!" He said, trying to take hold of her arm, but she moved it quickly so he couldn't.

"No! I can't believe you never told me, you lied to me!" She yelled at him.

"Liv calm down, you're gonna scare Mia." He said.

"I took her back to Casey's…" She told him.

"Olivia please…" He said as he followed her into their bedroom. "Livia I never told you because of the pregnancy. You were so sick, the Dr's said not to tell you." He said.

"We're fine now!" She yelled. "Why couldn't you tell me now? What were you gonna do El tell me between contractions?" She yelled at him, trying to force her tears back and stay calm.

"Liv you need to calm down." He said.

"Don't tell me to calm down…" She yelled at him, slapping his arms. "Ow…" She cried as she walked away from him holding her stomach.

"Olivia." Elliot said, panicking.

"I'm fine, they're just kicking." She told him as she rubbed her stomach trying to calm the babies down.

"Because you're worried… This is why I didn't want to tell you about him." Elliot said in his defense.

"I know..." She said, "…But El you should have told me." She said to him.

"I know and I am sorry. That person today was probably just someone with road rage, this is New York remember..?" He said making her laugh a little. "We think Jim left the country and there have been no reports of him coming back in." He told her. "So relax, he isn't coming back for you, Mia or the babies."

Olivia looked at him. She trusted him, with her life and Mia's and the babies but she didn't trust Jim. She knew him and she knew him well. He was determined and he never gave anything up without a fight. He had told her that much.

She tucked herself into Elliot's arms, needing the safety they provided her with. She buried her face against his chest. "I want cake." She told him. "Lots and lots of chocolate cake." She told him, more specifically.

Elliot just laughed. He had to pretend to act like everything was okay, but he was scared shitless about Jim coming back. His first priority was going to be protective detail on the house.

**TBC**

**Elliot has good reason to worry, Jim's back full force in the next chapter. **

**Not long to go till the end now. **

**Please review. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't understand why no one likes Jim. He's such a nice guy…not!! He's gonna get what's coming to him soon, but first, I'm afraid he's back and he's peeved!**

**This is a very long chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 16**

Elliot had done a good job convincing Olivia that it wasn't Jim, maybe too good a job as she had refused protective detail when he had suggested it. Truth was Olivia didn't trust detail. She had got into more trouble when they had been around than she had when they weren't there. She guessed Elliot would still go ahead and call them in anyway though. He had gone to pick Mia up from Casey's and she guessed the precinct would be his first stop.

She was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess she had made last night when she had gone on a cleaning frenzy. She was just beginning to tell that her kitchen was in fact a kitchen and not a dump site when there was a knock on the door.

She threw some now warm sour milk into the bin and went to get the door. When she answered it there was a friendly looking guy in a blue jumpsuit, fixed with a belt full of tools and other contraptions. "Hi, I'm Terry. I'm from the gas company. We've had multiple complaints from customers saying they can smell gas, so we're just out checking everyone's gas taps and cookers and things. May I come in and take a look at yours?" He asked.

She was a little hesitant but she looked across the street at where there was a van with the gas company's logo on. "Do you have ID?" She asked him.

He smiled and held up some ID. "You never can be too careful now-a-days." He said to her.

"Sorry." She said and smiled, then stepped aside for him to come in. She closed the door and led him into the kitchen. He went straight over to cooker and began making his checks.

"You'll have to excuse the mess." She said a little embarrassed by it all.

"Oh don't worry I got five kids and my house is always untidy at breakfast time." He said smiling at her.

"What are you having?" He asked looking at her bump.

"I don't know. We didn't want to find out. We want it to be a surprise." She told him.

"Yea my wife was the same. I always wanted to know, but I left it up to her." He said. "After all it was her who was going to be having them." He said smiling at her again.

She began putting dishes away in the washer, trying to make the place look a little more respectable. "So is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Not really. Have you noticed this smell before?" He asked her.

"What smell?" She said panicking as she walked over to where he was referring to.

"Bullshit." He said smirking.

There was nothing she could do as he swung his arm around and hit her across the face. She fell and hit her head on the corner of the worktop. He quickly caught her in her arms before she hit the floor, but she was already out cold.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living room and put her down on the couch. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed. He walked over to the window and moved the curtain aside. He watched as the real gas guy walked out of a neighbor's house and jumped into the van before driving off.

"Hey Jim it's me Terry, yea I got her here all ready for you. She's a real pretty little thing isn't she?" He said looking over at Olivia. "Yea, okay. See you soon." He said before hanging up.

- - - - - - -

Olivia woke up to the feel of hands all over her body, over her stomach and between her legs. For a minute she thought she must be dreaming. She just couldn't seem to be able to open her eyes. She finally forced them open, but everything was dark and blurry, slowly things began to focus. She was able to see that she was in hers and Elliot's bedroom.

She tried to remember what had happened, she just remember being hit in the face and then pain as she hit her head on something. She became aware of the hands snaking over her body again, she tried to push them off, but her body felt numb. She turned her head, making it throb even harder. Her heart stopped as she saw Jim looking back at her.

She realized that it was his hands stroking her swollen stomach and rubbing and prodding her between her legs. A sudden adrenaline rush helped her off the bed. She thought she was gonna collapse on the floor, she clung onto the cupboard, keeping herself upright, her head was spinning. She pulled her sweat pants up properly with one hand, holding on still with the other.

"Get back in bed Olivia." Jim ordered.

She tried to ignore him but his voice bounced about her head. She stumbled out of the bedroom, holding her head. Jim huffed then got up off the bed and followed her. "Olivia…" He said, sounding annoyed that he had to go chase after her.

"Olivia..." He said, taunting her as she tried to make her way down the stairs, away from him. She was holding onto the banister for dear life. Jim walked up behind her and picked her up. She was so dizzy she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, it was either that or she was going to end up falling down the stairs.

He carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen where he propped her up against the worktops. He grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it with water for her. He passed her the glass which she took and happily drank the contents of.

He then grabbed a cloth and wet the corner of it. He walked over to her and began gently dabbing at the cut on her forehead, wiping away some of the blood that had dried around it. "I told him you weren't to be hurt." He said as he continued cleaning up her wound.

Olivia glanced around the kitchen. Her eyes fell upon a big blooded mark on the wall by the basement door. "Where is he?" She asked Jim.

"He is now sitting in your basement with a bullet in his head." He told her.

She felt like she needed to be sick, not only because there was a dead man in her basement but because it was Jim who had done it and put him there. As he continued gently dabbing her wound she looked at him. He was cold blooded killer and a rapist, she knew that, but he was being so gentle with her. He had the same loving look in his eyes that he'd always had as he looked at her

She had always loved his eyes and she found it hard not to stare into them, they were so calming and so pure and innocent looking. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fill her own eyes. She had loved Jim with her whole heart. She had never expected things would turn out like this.

Jim put the cloth down and rested his hands on the counter either side of her body. His face was right in hers and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She just looked at him, trying to work out what his next move was going to be. He moved closer and began placing soft kisses on her neck.

She didn't know what to do, so she stood dead still. He began stroking her bump again as his kisses moved up onto her jawbone and became quicker and more forceful. "Jim…" She whimpered. She wanted him off her.

"Jim please…" She began but he quickly covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pushed his whole body hard against hers, sandwiching her between him and the worktop.

"You have no idea how desirable you are, especially when you're pregnant." He said as he thrust himself against her, wanting more and more contact with her. "I've thought about nothing except for how good it would feel to be inside of you while you're carrying my baby. Remember how much fun we had when you were pregnant with Mia?" He said before he continued planting kisses on her neck.

He pulled her top down so he could kiss the top of her breasts. His kisses and touches repulsed her, she wanted him off her, now. She clutched the glass in her hand again. "Jim…" She said smugly.

"Yea Livvie…" He said, only pulling his lips away long enough to answer her.

"Amelia's not yours." She told him smugly.

He stopped kissing her as the words registered in his head. She swung her arm round and connected the glass with his head. He fell onto his knees in front of her so she thrust her knee up into his face. He fell back onto the floor, she jumped over him and ran.

He was on his feet in seconds, chasing after her. She tried to get out of the front door, but he had locked it. She had to duck under his arms as he lunged at her. She ran and stood behind the couch as he stood in front of it.

"Elliot will be home any minute." She told him, out of breath.

"Good. I'm counting on it that way he can watch what I'm gonna do to you, you little whore!" Jim yelled.

"Oh come one baby don't be like that." She said sarcastically.

He lunged at her again, diving onto the couch trying to grab her. She ran and they were both suddenly circling the dining table, glaring at one another, both trying to work out how this would end.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked him.

"The man you married." He said.

"No you're not. I married a good man, a loving man, not some pathetic criminal." She said.

"I'm doing God's work Livvie that doesn't make me a criminal." He said.

"You think you're god when you go around murdering and raping people?" She asked in disbelief.

"Someone's gotta do it." He said.

"I can't believe I trusted you, I can't believe I loved you." She yelled at him.

"Love Livvie….You'll always love me." He told her.

"No I got the only good thing you are capable of." She said holding her hand on her stomach. "They will never know about you, you are nothing. Elliot is their father." She told him.

"They?" He said.

"Yea Elliot and I are having twins." She told him smugly, knowing he would never have anything to do with them if she had anything to do with it.

"I could have made your life amazing. I was the best thing you've ever had. I took you when no one else wanted you." He said. "Remember out wedding Livvie, on the beach in Hawaii? You wore that beautiful little white dress. It rained and afterwards we went back to our room and we made love over and over gain." He said.

"The biggest mistake of my life..!" She spat at him.

"It's about to be." He said as he grabbed a chair and threw it at her.

She dropped to the floor and covered her stomach as the chair shattered against the wall behind her and fell all around her. She rolled on the back ready to push herself up, but Jim quickly dropped on top of her, straddling her, pinning her down.

"I'm really gonna enjoy this." Jim said as he began undoing his belt.

Olivia reached her arm out and felt about for something, anything. Jim dropped his mouth down onto hers, bruising her lips as he kissed her hard, before moving his mouth onto her chest, biting and sucking on her flesh. He began moving on top of her, rubbing his hard cock against her, thankfully they were still both fully clothed.

Her hand suddenly fell upon a broken piece of wood. She grabbed it then slammed the jagged piece of wood down into Jim's back. He roared in pain as she ripped it out and did it again.

He cried in pain again before slamming his fist into her face. Her cheek felt like it was on fire and her ears were ringing and her eyes had begun to water. Jim reached up and pulled the wood out of his back. He grabbed a handful of Olivia's hair and held the wood on her neck, pressing it into her flesh.

She tried to push him off her, but he just pressed it down harder. She began to cry as she feared for the lives of her unborn babies, they'd fought so hard to live and now it would be her fault for not fighting hard enough, that they would die.

Jim suddenly coughed, spitting blood all over her. He groaned and crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her one last time before he stopped moving. She lay there underneath him for a minute trying to get her heart to stop pounding, it felt like it was going to explode.

She pushed Jim's lifeless body off of her and then grabbed hold of the table as she pulled herself up. She held onto the tale as she looked down at his body that was spilling blood all over the floor. She put her hands on her stomach, soothing the babies. After a moment she put her hand over her face as she cried, she couldn't hold it in anymore…

**TBC**

**Wow that was long. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Oh my god I hate college so much! (I just had to get that out.)**

**Sorry this has taken so long but blame it on my opening statement. Anyway here it is, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope not mine. **

**Chapter 17**

Olivia was sat in the corner of the room, staring at Jim's body that was lying by the table. She had the phone in her hand. She had tried to dial 911 three times but each time she burst into tears and couldn't go through with it. She couldn't remember Elliot's cell phone number. Right now she could barley remember her own full name. Her hands, like her whole body, were trembling uncontrollably. Her other hand was resting on her bump. The babies had calmed back down and had stopped kicking the life out of her.

She couldn't take her eyes away from Jim's body. She was too scared to move because she thought if she did that he would jump up and get her. Although she had checked three times and found no pulse she couldn't seem to convince herself that he was in fact dead. She was still waiting for him to finish what he had come for and started.

Her body ached all over and she was exhausted. Her eyes kept drifting shut, beyond her control. She figured that was something to do with the big gash on her head.

Her head quickly turned to face the door as she heard the key turn in it, relief flooded her body. Jess was suddenly sitting in front of her, barking trying to get the others attention. Then she sat protectively in front of Olivia. Next Olivia felt Elliot's hands holding her face in his, but things were becoming blurry and although she could hear him speaking to her his voice was nothing more than muffled sounds, then the lights all went out…

- - - - - - -

Elliot was sat in a chair next to the bed Olivia was asleep in. The room was your typical hospital room; white, with the bed in the middle pressed up against the wall. It smelled clean, too clean, like they were somehow trying to cover up the smell of death; 'God how Elliot hated hospital'.

The room was deadly silent except for the quiet beeping of the machines Olivia was hooked up to. The nurses had put a belt type thing around Olivia's swollen stomach. It had sensors attached to it that were monitoring the babies.

He began to have another look around the room, looking for any details he may have missed the first time he studied the room. He looked back at Olivia who now had her eyes open and was looking at him. He pulled the chair forward and leaned on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked her

"Like something from 'Star Trek' with all these gadgets on me." She said as she sat up and took a good look at all the things on her. "What is all this?" She asked him.

"They're monitors, for you and for the babies." He informed her.

"Are they okay?" She asked him, trying to make sense of the readings coming from the machine that was hooked up to the belt that was on her stomach.

"They're fine Liv. They're hanging in there for something. I'm thinking it's not your cooking…" He joked

"Hey…" She said playfully hitting him.

He looked at her, loving the fact she was smiling even after having gone through what she had. He had so much to ask her about, he wasn't sure where to start. "Liv, when you got here the DR's and nurses checked you over…" He began.

Olivia just looked at him, she had no idea what he was going to say but she could see it in his eyes, that there was something he needed to ask her.

"The nurses found bruising on your inner thighs…" He said. Olivia settled back down into the fluffy pillow. She knew what was coming next. "Liv they did a rape kit..." He told her.

"Let me guess…they found nothing, because nothing happened. I was not raped…" She said interrupting him.

"Olivia there was bruising…" He protested

"Yea he got…a little heavy handed…" She told him hesitantly.

"Did he have sex with you?" Elliot asked her.

"No!" She said loud and clear, "He tried…but he never had sex with me." She clarified. Her eyes told him she was telling the truth and he believed her.

"How did he get in?" Elliot asked.

"Some other guy came, he said he was from the gas company and I saw a van so I let him in. He hit me and I guess that's when I hit my head." She said.

"What happened Liv?" He asked.

"When I woke up Jim's hands were all over me…" She said, rubbing her eyes trying to get the image of Jim's face lying next to hers, out of her head.

Elliot looked at her, wanting to know more, needing to know more. "What made you stab him?" Elliot asked her.

"I'm not sure but I think maybe I pissed him off when I told him Mia wasn't his." She said sarcastically.

Elliot laughed. "You told him that?" Elliot said.

"Yea right when he was slobbering on my neck and touching me up." She laughed.

"Ouch…What did he do?" Elliot asked.

"After I slammed a glass into his head and kneed him in the face I tried to run but he was quick to chase after me. We had a few words…I pissed him off a little more. Then the son-of-a-bitch threw a chair at me…so now we need a new chair." Olivia said.

"Liv I think a new chair is the last of a problems." Elliot said. "What made you stab him?" Elliot asked her again.

"It was the only thing I could do to stop him from raping me." She told Elliot as she rubbed her bump. "All that matters is that these two are okay." She said. "Hey where's Mia?" She asked him.

"She's fine. Casey's sitting with her. I think Casey's gonna want to adopt her." Elliot joked.

"God I can't wait to see her. I feel like I haven't held her for ages." She said. She was just so used to being with Mia everyday. They were like best buddies, who spent all their time together. Being mother and daughter was just another bonus.

"Wait here." Elliot said as he got up and ran out of the room.

"Not really an option to go anywhere." She said to herself, looking at the gadgets that held her down again.

- - - - - - -

By the time Elliot came back in, carrying Mia, a nurse was finishing removing most of the machines from off Olivia. Elliot put Mia down and she went running straight over to Olivia's bed and with slight assistant from Olivia climbed onto it. She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia's neck.

She stayed that way for a while. "Sweetheart mommy can't breath." Olivia said as she lovingly rubbed Mia's back.

"I'm not letting go mommy…ever!" Mia told her.

"Okay but baby, mommy needs to be able to breathe."

Mia reluctantly let go of Olivia's neck but crawled down the bed a little and lay down with her head resting on Olivia's tummy as she looked up at her. "Then I won't stop looking at you mommy, I missed you too much." Mia told her.

"Baby I think you'll get bored of looking at me all the time." Olivia said smiling at her daughter.

"No I won't." Mia informed her.

Olivia just continued to smile as she twirled Mia's long curly brown locks around her finger. "I wish I could be one of the babies." Mia suddenly said.

"Why?" Olivia asked her.

"So I could be with you all day too." Mia told her.

"Come here kiddo." Olivia said holding her arms open.

Mia crawled up the bed and into Olivia's arms, resting her head on her chest. She held some of Olivia's hair against her face as she closed her eyes. Elliot sat down on the bed next to Olivia and began stroking the back of Mia's hair. Pretty soon Mia had fallen asleep in her parents loving arms.

**TBC**

**Good gravy that was a long chapter or it felt like it to me. **

**I've checked it loads of times but if there are loads of mistakes I apologize, but I'm not well so I'm kind of seeing things differently to how they are right now, so I actually just hope it made sense. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay this could be the last chapter, unless I have a great idea come along. **

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine, well some are but what can I say, I'm not a possessive person, just bring them back when you're finished with them, if anyone borrows them…**

**Chapter 18**

_**(4 months later, approximately) **_

Outside the delivery room Munch, Fin, Melinda, Cragen, Lake who was holding Mia, and Casey who now had a small bump of her own, were all waiting in silence for news. Inside things were a little noisier.

"Owww…!" Olivia groaned as another long contraction tore through her body. "Ugh…" She whimpered as he leaned over the bed. Elliot was stood behind her supportively rubbing her back. "I wanna push." She said, exhaling then inhaling trying to do what it was that she had been showed in Lamaze classes, but she had forgot.

"Olivia you can't push yet." The nurse informed her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Olivia yelled at her. "Oh holy Christ…" She said getting annoyed with the stupid breathing techniques that were not helping at all.

"Okay Liv have some more gas." Elliot said putting the mask over her mouth and nose.

She took the mask out of his hand and took two big gulps of the gas. She pulled it away and began laughing a little. "I'm sorry this just really hurts." She said still laughing slightly. She put the mask back over her nose and mouth and took in another big gulp. She began laughing again as she pulled the mask off, handing it to Elliot. "Want some?"

"Nah I'm good thanks." He said, worried at the affect the stuff was having on her.

"More for me." She said taking another gulp as more pain returned. "Are you sure? It's great." Olivia said before quickly needing more to help her through another contraction.

"Liv I think maybe you've had enough." Elliot said.

"Shut up." She told him.

Elliot looked at the nurse as if to say 'what the hell is that stuff?' The nurse just smiled, she had seen every reaction possible from women of this stuff. Olivia looked up at the clock it was 7.30am, they had been in here since 9.30pm. She was sure things were going backwards not forwards. She began to sob and threw the mask aside. It was just beginning to make her feel sick.

She screamed in pain as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Okay this is probably it." The nurse said as she walked around to Elliot and Olivia. She and Elliot helped Olivia climb up onto the bed. The nurse then began making sure she was fully dilated, which she was. Elliot took hold of her hand supportively. He was shaking as much as her, they were both really nervous.

"Elliot…" She whimpered as her body trembled and ached.

"I'm here Liv." He assured her placing his hand on her head and pulling her in to give her a kiss on the side of the head.

"Okay sweetheart you're fully dilated so when you're ready you can push." The nurse informed her.

- - - - - - -

Outside everyone winced as they heard a pain filled scream. "Ouch…" Fin said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He inwardly thanked god men didn't have to go through the pain of childbirth.

It was silent again until they all heard another cry. "I shouldn't be listening to this." Casey said rubbing her small bump, the thought of eventually having to give birth scared the shit out of her, listening to the pain Olivia was experiencing wasn't helping.

"You're only having one Case, not twins." Lake reminded her.

"Thank god." Casey mumbled. "Once sounds painful enough." She said as she began pacing.

"Who's that screaming? "Is it mommy?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Munch said simply as he continued to flip through People magazine. Everyone just looked at him as Mia turned back to the closed door opposite them.

"Will she be okay?" She asked. Her bottom lip began to tremble as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh sweetie she'll be fine, it's just that it hurts when a mommy has a baby." Casey said sensitively.

"I am never having a baby!" Mia said firmly.

"Your daddy will be so pleased if you tell him that." Munch said, getting looks from everyone again, all smiles this time.

- - - - - - -

Inside the delivery room Olivia cried out in pain as she pushed. "Okay sweetie that's the shoulders out. I need one more big push." The nurse encouraged.

Olivia pushed herself up into a sitting position, she took a few deep breaths then holding onto Elliot's hand she pushed, hard. The room was suddenly filled by a tiny cry. Elliot immediately kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Well done Liv." He said before kissing her again.

The nurse put the screaming baby down on Olivia's stomach whilst she cut the cord. "Congratulations you have a boy." She said. Olivia quickly shifted her gown so that her son could feed. She just watched him as tears filled her eyes. The nurse passed Elliot a blanket which he used to cover the tiny boy.

"Isn't he amazing?" Olivia said as she stroked the babies head.

"Absolutely." Elliot said, feeling as proud and emotional as he had after the birth of all his other children. Elliot kissed Olivia sweetly on the lips as he stroked the tiny babies head. They both just then watched as he fed. Olivia felt like she could just fall asleep with him in her arms, she was so tired

"What are we going to call him?" She asked, sounding as tired as she felt.

"I like Jake." Elliot said, still stroking the babies head. He'd stopped feeding and was looking up at Elliot as his head rested on Olivia's breast.

"I love it." Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Elliot he's your son from now on. I think he'll love the name you gave him." She stated, kissing the top of her sons head before wrapping him up neatly in the blanket. She held him out for Elliot to hold. "He wants his daddy." She said.

Elliot smiled at her, 'God he loved her so much' He took the small bundle from her arms and settled the baby into the crook of his arm, where he fit perfectly. Elliot stroked the palm of Jakes hand, memorizing the feel of his son's soft skin. Jake suddenly wrapped his fingers around Elliot's and held onto it. Elliot's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at his new son.

Olivia hissed in pain as she shot up on the bed clutching her stomach. Oh my god…is it supposed to hurt like that?" She cried. Something didn't feel right. They nurse quickly set back to work. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia sweetheart the baby is breach. I'm gonna need to turn it around before you deliver." The nurse told her. "I think the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck so we need to do this as quickly as we can, okay?" She said.

Olivia was crying but she nodded. "Please don't let the baby die." She begged.

Elliot walked over to her and placed Jake in her arm. He grabbed the pillows from behind Olivia and threw them onto the floor. He quickly climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself around Olivia, so she was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his one arm around Olivia's that held Jake and then he put his other hand in hers, tangling their fingers together.

"Lean against me Liv." He whispered into her ear as he held his face next to hers, resting it just above her shoulder.

"Okay Olivia, now _BIG_ pushes." The nurse said, emphasizing the word big.

Olivia took a few deep breaths and tried to brace her for the inevitable pain she would feel. She pushed as hard and for as long as she could, all the while holding onto Elliot's hand.

"Come on Olivia, again." The nurse ordered.

As exhausted as she was, she took some more deep breaths then pushed again, for again, as long and as hard as she could. She tried to contain her cries as she didn't want to wake Jake who was sleeping in his parent's arms. She fell back into Elliot as her energy levels dropped.

"Liv come on you need to push." Elliot told her.

"El I can't" She said.

"Yes you can. You're strong Olivia I know you can do this." Elliot assured her.

She turned her head so she could look him in the eyes. His eyes were so warm and reassuring. Elliot kissed her on the lips and squeezed her hand, telling her to push. With their lips connected she pushed. She pushed with every last bit of energy she had, only breaking away from Elliot as she cried in pain as her body was torn as the baby was finally pushed out.

The room was filled with a gurgling sound, they both watched as the nurse cut the cord from around the small baby's neck then the room was filled by a cry of fear and distress. The nurse passed the newest baby to Olivia. "You have a daughter." She said as she placed the crying girl into Olivia's arm.

The nurse grabbed a blanket and placed it down over the little girl. Elliot shifted Olivia's gown for her, so that now their daughter could feed. She stopped crying and latched onto Olivia's breast and began to suckle. "She's so beautiful." Olivia said as she cooed over the tiny baby in her arms, happily feeding.

"Just like her mom." Elliot said.

Olivia kissed him then leant back against him, happy to use his body as a cushion. They both couldn't take their eyes away from the babies. "This is perfect." She said. They now had a son and a daughter to complete their little family.

"I'm so proud of you Liv." Elliot said, kissing the side of her face, which she nuzzled against him, as they both watched their daughter, who was now looking up at them. Her eyes were barley open but she was making a mental note to herself that these people were her parents. She closed her eyes as she drifted asleep, still latched onto Olivia's breast.

Elliot stroked both the babies' heads as they both now slept. "So we have Jake, but what are we going to call her?" Elliot asked.

"Evelyn." Olivia suggested.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "It suits her." He said.

"We could call her Eve for short." She said.

Olivia relaxed fully into Elliot. Her body just needed sleep now and to be able to heal. Elliot covered her up, careful not to wake Eve as she slept. They both watched as the nurse walked out, with her work done. After a minute the door opened again. It was Mia the others were letting her go in alone first.

"Hey baby." Olivia said sounding exhausted now. Mia stood in the doorway watching. "Come say hi." Olivia said to her.

Mia walked over to the bed and Elliot reached down and picked her up, resting her down on the bed. They both watched Mia as a smile crept across her face. "Do you like them?" Olivia asked her.

Mia nodded. "Are they boys?" She asked.

"You have a brother and a sister." Elliot said pointing to Jake then Eve.

"But she hasn't got any hair. I don't think she's a real girl." Mia said.

"Baby when you were born you had no hair." Olivia said, remembering Mia when she was this little.

"Yes I did." Mia said defensively as she grabbed her long hair, her pride and joy even at such a young age. "Didn't I…?" She questioned.

"Not many babies have much hair when they're first born." Elliot told her.

"Oh." Mia said. "Do I still have to think of names?" Mia asked frowning.

Elliot loved her frown it was just like Olivia's. "Actually we thought of names." He told her.

"Good." Mia said thankfully. "What are they?" She asked.

"This is Jake and this is Evelyn, but Eve for short." Elliot informed her.

"I like those names." Mia said.

"Good and you know you're going to have to help us look after them" Olivia told her.

"Do I have to change their diapers?" Mia asked.

"Only the smelly ones..." Elliot joked.

"Oh boy! Well do I have to give them bottles?" Mia asked.

"No mommy feeds them." Elliot said.

"How?" Mia asked.

Elliot just looked at Olivia. "It's your turn to explain. I'll tell Jake about breasts and this sort of stuff when he's older."

"Yea I bet you will." Olivia said. "I just had my body split in two, so you can explain." She said. Truthfully she just wanted to sleep.

Elliot was about to explain when the door opened and the guys all poured in to meet the new arrivals.

**TBC**

**That was long and there was actually more but I'm just going to make it into another chapter now. **

**The pain killer Olivia used is the one my friend used and she was laughing loads and offering it to everyone in the room. Hillarious!**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay so this is the last chapter. It's all happy families but I don't want to drag it out so I finished things up here. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews and support during this story. **

**Disclaimer****: I might just lie and say I own them…Nah screw it Dick wolf owns them.**

**Chapter 19 **

_**(3 days later)**_

**2.45am**

Mia who had now taken to sleeping with Olivia and Elliot, to be there when the babies woke up in the night, was sat up in bed yawning as she watched her parents try to soothe her crying brother and sister. "Why are they crying?" Mia asked.

"They probably just had a bad dream." Elliot said.

"About what, they're babies?" she asked a little confused.

"Well apparently babies have bad dreams about when they were born. It's a pretty scary time for a baby." Olivia said.

"Oh." Mia accepted as she snuggled back down in bed, but still watching.

**3.15am**

Mia had long fallen asleep again and the babies were sleeping too. Elliot and Olivia were now watching them as the snored lightly. The only way they had fallen asleep was both in Olivia's arms with Elliot standing behind her with his arms around them all. They had put them both into the same cot and the twins now slept with their arms practically linking as they faced one and other.

"I think maybe we need a bigger cot." Olivia stated.

"Nah Lizzie and Dickie were the same after they were just born. After a couple of weeks they were happy to sleep in separate cots, so long as the cots were pushed right up against each other." Elliot told her.

They both stood there and continued to watch the babies sleep. Elliot was stood behind Olivia with his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she had her arms resting over his. "You know I never thought I would get to see them." she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked her.

"First when I thought I was miscarrying and then when Jim…I thought I would never get to look at them or hold them or feed them." she said.

"But you have seen them and held them and fed them." he pointed out. She nodded in agreement and held her sore breasts for a second. Damn right she had got to feed them. "They're here Liv and they're yours." he continued.

"Ours." she corrected him, before turning round to face him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "So Stabler when you met me in the squad room all those years ago did you really think we would have three kids and a house?" she asked him.

"And a dog…" he added.

"…And a dog." she said smiling as she looked over at Jess who was curled up, fast asleep by Mia.

"Not in my wildest dreams did I think you would want to be with me." Elliot confessed. "You were so beautiful, funny, beautiful, smart, beautiful…" he continued, making her laugh.

"And there was me thinking you didn't want me." she said smiling at him. After all he had been married at the time.

"I've always wanted you. I've never felt what I feel for you. You're my soul mate. I never wanna lose you Liv." he said.

"Good cause you're stuck with us now." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, he held her right back, kissing her head as they looked around at their sleeping children.

"I've got something for you." Elliot said as he pulled away from her and walked across the room. He opened up a drawer and then pulled out a small box before walking back over to her.

Olivia just watched him, hoping it contained what she thought it contained. "Elliot." she questioned.

"After I asked you to marry me and you said yes, I decided I wanted to get you the perfect ring. It took me a while but I think I finally found it. I hope you like it." he said as he opened the box up.

Olivia slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw it. It was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle surrounded by 6 littler ones, so that it looked like a flower. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "El it's unbelievable. This must have cost you a fortune? You didn't have to do this." she said, as much as she loved the ring.

"It didn't cost me anything. It was my Grandmothers and she told me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." he said.

"Why didn't you give it to Kathy?" she asked.

"I loved Kathy and I always will, but my Grandmother told me to give it to someone who I would be truly happy with and could imagine myself being with when I was her and my Grandpa's age." he told her as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Olivia couldn't help but cry as she looked at the shiny ring on her finger. "Are you sure?" she cried, her voice trembling.

"Yes!" he said firmly as he put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him so he could kiss her. They kissed for as long as they could until they both got dizzy from lack of oxygen. They pulled apart only long enough to get a much needed breath. "Love you." Elliot said.

"Love you back" Olivia said before she kissed him back.

**The End**

**I originally got this idea because I was peeved off at my mother who was giving my dog away but now my dog is staying, she's going nowhere so it's all good! Anyway thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who sent reviews, they've been amazing. Thanks.**


End file.
